Avec ou sans toi
by Loralys
Summary: Je serai heureuse Jacob, avec ou sans toi. Voici la dernière phrase que je lui ai dite. Ma dernière phrase avant de mourir... Et si Taha Aki n'était pas qu'une légende ? Révélation NON inclus.
1. Explications de ma Fic

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Bon, c'est décidé, je me lance dans une fic ! Je sais pas si ça va marcher, je sais pas trop encore l'histoire, mais j'ai une idée générale.

(Je vais faire du copier-coller de ce que j'avais déjà dit) :

En lisant (et relisant) le 3ème tome, on peut remarquer qu'il y a beaucoup de descriptions par rapport au temps qu'il fait, aux bruits des animaux, etc, surtout vers la fin... Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'il neige en été ?

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un rapprochement à faire avec les légendes Quilleutes, je veux dire avec les "grands Chefs Esprits", je vais citer du texte, p.247 d'Hésitation : "_S'ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'atteindre physiquement leurs ennemis, ils disposaient d'autres moyens. Les récits nous apprennent qu'ils pouvaient déclencher de violentes bourrasques sur le camp adverse; qu'ils étaient capables de faire hurler le vent pour terrifier leurs opposants. Les histoires nous disent aussi que les animaux les voyaient et les comprenaient, qu'ils leur obéissaient_."

Et p. 463, Jacob dit "_Le temps m'inquiète. Tu as remarqué que nous n'avons pas croisé un seul animal _? "

Ça pourrait expliquer le fait qu'il neige et qu'il n'y ai pas de bruits d'animaux le jour de la bataille...

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ou pas ? Après je me trompe peut être complètement, c'est peut être que des coïncidences... Mais j'ai bien envie de m'inspirer de ça...

Je précise que j'ai pas encore commencé l'histoire, je l'écrirais donc au fur et à mesure.

Ce que je vais faire, c'est que les 2 premiers chapitres seront mes OS regroupés (soit « Bella et la culpabilité » et « La fraternité d'Emmet »).

Bon, assez papoté, je poste tout ça et je commence à écrire la suite.

Petite précision déjà précisée (lol) : Je suis très peu sûre de moi, mais j'accepte évidemment les critiques, dites moi ce que vous pensez, et… j'adore recevoir des reviews.

**Bonne lecture :D**


	2. Ce gentil Jasper

**Voilà, premier chapitre : Mon premier OS. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

- Bella ?

Je me retournai. Jasper s'avançait vers moi. Nous étions dans le salon de la grande maison de ma future famille, les vampires Cullen. Je regardai la télé avec Esmée, alors que Edward et Emmet étaient partis « camper », que Alice et Rosalie faisaient les boutiques à Seattle – auxquelles je n'avais pas eu envie de me joindre – et que Carlisle travaillait.

Esmée se leva :

- Je vous laisse parler.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander pourquoi que Jasper était déjà assis à sa place et me regardais attentivement. Je me sentis vaguement gênée par sa proximité, mais ne bougeais pas. Je savais qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal, mais le voir assis près de moi alors qu'il gardait d'habitude une distance raisonnable était assez nouveau.

Continuant de me fixer, il me dit :

- Comment vas-tu Bella ?

Comprenant que ça me ferait du bien de lui en parler, je me lançai, fixant mes chaussures :

- Eh bien, je vais me marier avec l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde, que j'aime plus que ma vie elle-même, et après je pourrais vivre pendant l'éternité avec lui. Je serais toujours avec lui et je n'aurais plus à être angoissée comme je le suis en ce moment en l'attendant. Tout va très bien…

- En es-tu sûre ? Me questionna-t-il. Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse. Ai-je tord ?

- Non, lui avouai-je avec un sourire timide. Tu as raison.

- C'est Jacob n'est-ce pas ?

Je relevai la tête :

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demandai-je, surprise.

Il me fit un sourire rassurant :

- Tu sais Bella, je ne lis pas dans les pensées comme Edward, mais les émotions parlent parfois plus que les pensées elles-mêmes. Tu ressens une profonde culpabilité. Et de la tristesse. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle passera avec le temps. Je sais que tu es inquiète à son sujet – Edward m'as dit que tu avais parlé durant la nuit, rajouta-t-il avec un regard d'excuse, ne lui en veux pas, il s'inquiète pour toi.

J'avais encore parlé. Cette manie commençait à sérieusement m'énerver. C'était une des choses que je ne regretterai pas après ma transformation. Je baissai de nouveau la tête, penaude. Cependant Jasper pris mon menton entre ses doigts et le releva, de manière à ce que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur.

- N'en ai pas honte Bella, dit-il. C'est tout à fait normal de t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un que tu aimes.

Etrangement, je le crus sur parole, et n'osai pas protester. A demi consciente qu'il utilisait son étrange pouvoir, je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'il me faisait un grand sourire. Il continua, redevenant sérieux :

- Tu ressens donc de la culpabilité. Je peux t'assurer que tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. Oui tu as finis par t'avouer que tu aimais Jacob, mais Edward ne t'en veut absolument pas. Aimer deux personnes à la fois n'est pas évident. Seulement tu as résolu ton problème, si je puis dire, car il était clair que tu portais à Edward un amour bien plus fort que celui que tu avais envers Jacob. Si moi, je l'ai sus au travers de tes émotions, Jacob l'a su rien qu'en te regardant être avec mon frère. Il savait très bien, au fond de lui, que tu choisirais Edward. Il a vu ton visage s'éclairer, ton regard s'illuminer, tes mains trembler quand tu étais avec Edward. Si cela l'a blessé au début, il a finit par se convaincre que tout n'était pas perdu. Il s'est monté dans la tête qu'il pouvait encore te conquérir, comme il l'aurait fait si Edward n'était pas revenu au printemps dernier. Il a essayé de te manipuler, en te faisant ressentir cette culpabilité que tu ressens en ce moment. Et c'est cruel. Horriblement cruel. Il aurait dû se douter que ça te ferait plus de mal que de bien. Si quelqu'un à quelque chose à se reprocher, ce n'est certainement pas toi Bella. Lui devrait se sentir coupable, pas toi. Ne doute pas là-dessus.

Jasper se tût. J'étais étonnée. Je n'étais absolument pas sous son emprise, néanmoins je savais qu'il avait raison. Je savais que Jasper ne disait pas tout çà pour que je ne retourne pas voir Jacob. Je savais qu'il me le disait car il était d'une nature extrêmement sensible et qu'il voulait simplement me prouver que mes doutes étaient infondés. Et grâce à ça j'avais confiance en lui.

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, me dit-il. C'était une affirmation.

J'hochai la tête, muette. Me raclant – discrètement – la gorge, j'entrepris de lui poser ma question :

- Que… Que pense Edward de… De ce que je ressens pour Jacob ? Est-il au courant ?

Question idiote. Bien sur qu'il était au courant puisqu'il lisait dans les pensées des gens, par conséquent de Jasper.

- Oui il est au courant. Quand à ce qu'il en pense… Il a peur que tu sois malheureuse. Edward ne veut que ton bonheur. Tu choisirais Jacob, il serait heureux pour toi, que tu puisses avoir une vie un peu plus « normale », avoir des enfants, avoir chaud… Mais il a tellement peur que tu le quittes. Il en est effrayé. Tu sais ce qu'il éprouve pour toi. Le lien qui vous unit toi et Edward est extraordinaire. Vous êtes presque dépendants l'un de l'autre. Tu lui manques quand il part chasser, et il te manque autant. Vous êtes incroyable, dit-il en rigolant. Je n'avais jamais vu un sentiment aussi fort. Quand vous êtes tous les deux, ce qui vous entoure a l'air de disparaître, pour laisser place à la beauté de votre couple. Cette passion est dangereuse, mais vous avez surmonté toutes les épreuves. Maintenant vous allez vous marier et rester ensemble pour l'éternité. Vous formez un couple magnifique. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande aux autres membres de la famille. On pense tous exactement la même chose. Soit rassurée là-dessus aussi Bella : Je sais que tu t'inquiète qu'il te quitte pour une vampire plus belle que toi, ou qu'il se lasse de ta maladresse. Tu n'as absolument aucune crainte à avoir. Il a trop souffert de son éloignement, et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te laissera que si tu lui demandes. Quand à une autre petite amie, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Il ne voit que toi. Il pense sincèrement qu'il n'y a pas de plus belle créature au monde que toi.

Maintenant je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça. Mais ne réfléchis pas trop non plus, ajouta-t-il en souriant, comme dit Alice, tu vas vieillir prématurément…

Nous rigolâmes, puis il se leva et commença à partir.

- Jasper ? Il se retourna. Merci… Merci pour tout. Je me sens mieux.

- Mais c'est normal petite sœur, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. J'aimais pas te voir ressentir des choses que tu n'avais aucune raison de ressentir. Une dernière chose : Cesse de t'inquiéter pour Jacob, c'est un bon toutou qui sait se défendre, et son imprégnation n'a pas encore eu lieu. Quand ça se passera, il oubliera la douleur qu'il ressent en ce moment.

Jasper partit, me laissant seule dans le salon.

Tout allait pour le mieux. J'allais me marier avec Edward Cullen, et vivre à ses côtés pour l'éternité. La douleur de Jacob passerait car il allait rencontrer une fille bien pour lui, qui prendrait soin de lui. Il aurait une vie heureuse et moi aussi. Il n'y avait aucune raison que tout ne se passe pas bien. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'occuper d'Alice, histoire qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop pour notre mariage.

Tout allait bien.


	3. Emmet sait être sérieux : 2 minutes !

**2ème Chapitre 2ème OS**

- AH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!

En quelques secondes je traversai les 2km qui nous séparaient et fus à côté de lui :

- Que t'arrive t-il encore Emmet ?

- Bon sang Edward ! Tu te rends compte que c'est le deuxième grizzli qui arrive à m'échapper ?

Je levai le sourcil, perplexe :

- Et comment ont-ils fait pour pouvoir t'échapper ?

« En sautant de la falaise » pensa-t-il, malheureux, puis :

- Celui là était complètement fou et il est mort avant t'atteindre le sol : plus aucun plaisir à le poursuivre. Emmet soupira, exaspéré.

Je le regardai un moment, voyant à travers ses pensées la scène qui s'était déroulée avant son cri. Incapable de me retenir, je m'écroulai à terre, mort de rire.

« Ça va ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! »

- Ah Emmet ! Tu verrais ta tête ! C'est tellement tordant ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un grizzli se suicider ! Ah non pardon : deux grizzlis !

Mes rires redoublèrent, énervant au passage mon frère :

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais chasser autre chose que ces abrutis d'ours !

- T'as raison Emmet. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu préfères ces proies là. Les grizzlis sont grincheux, ils sont lents, ils poussent des cris bizarres et puis franchement, ce ne sont pas eux qui ont le meilleur goût… L'avantage avec les pumas, c'est qu'ils vont vite, avec eux c'est l'extase de leur courir après ! De plus, les pumas te fuient au lieu d'essayer bêtement de t'attaquer ! Tu devrais essayer !

- Tous les grizzlis n'essayent pas d'attaquer.

- C'est vrai, rigolai-je, il-y-en a parfois qui sautent des falaises pour échapper au monstrueux Emmet Cullen !

Nous partîmes d'un fou rire qui résonna dans toute la forêt. Reprenant avec peine mon souffle, je dis :

- Bon, j'ai fini, moi je vais rentrer à la maison. Tu me suis où tu préfères rejoindre les filles ?

- Les boutiques, non merci, je vais rentrer avec toi. En plus on a qu'une seule voiture je te signale.

Nous rejoignîmes la Jeep, voiture indispensable dans un environnement pareil.

Mes pensées s'envolèrent vers ma Bella, mon amour, ma future femme pour l'éternité. J'avais fini par admettre qu'elle allait devenir comme moi – une vampire. Ce qui m'avait fait peur au début n'était plus qu'une infime petite tache sur tout le bonheur que je pouvais ressentir en y pensant. Je savais que quitter ses proches n'était pas facile pour elle, cependant c'était pour être avec moi et selon elle, c'était le plus important à ses yeux. Jasper m'avait assuré qu'elle ne m'en voulait absolument pas : d'après lui, Bella ressentait un amour aveugle pour moi et il n'y avait dans son cœur aucune trace de rancœur à mon égard, ou quelque autre sentiment de colère.

Elle m'avait dit une fois que c'était une bien maigre chose que de dire simplement au revoir à ses parents et à ses peu nombreux amis de Forks, pour pouvoir avoir le droit de passer l'éternité avec moi. Cette phrase avait été dite avec tellement d'honnêteté que j'en avais eu le souffle coupé. Je savais qu'elle tenait énormément à sa mère et à son père et que leur dire adieu restait un gros sacrifice pour elle. La preuve de son amour était irréfutable. En plus de damner son âme, elle sacrifiait sa vie de famille. Elle était prête à tout pour moi et j'étais prêt à tout pour elle. Notre amour n'était comparable à aucun autre. Je souris doucement en repensant encore et encore à elle. L'effet qu'elle produisait sur moi était extraordinaire. Ma Bella refaisait battre mon cœur glacé.

Pendant qu'Emmet conduisait, il me jeta un coup d'œil.

« Non mais regardez-le, cet amoureux transit, faire semblant de regarder le paysage ! Moi je suis sûr qu'il pense encore et toujours à elle ! »

J'esquissai un sourire :

- Eh bien Emmet ! Tu m'impressionnes !

- Hein ? fit-il

- Tu formes de jolies phrases… Dans ta tête !

- Oh ! Il me lança un regard fier.

- Fais pas cette tête Emmet, ça te donne un air idiot, me moquai-je.

- Hé ! C'est pas moi qui avais l'air niais que tu avais sur le visage en pensant à Bella !

« Et toc ! Haha… » Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Que veux-tu, je suis un vampire amoureux fou !

- Ça, je n'en doute pas ! T'es encore pire qu'un grizzli !

- Emmet, je vois pas où est le rapport entre un grizzli et mon amour pour Bella.

- Il n'y en a pas.

Un nouvel éclat de rire nous secoua. Reprenant son sérieux, il me dit :

- Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus que tu ne le penses.

« Rosalie me manque autant que Bella te manque. »

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Bella est la deuxième partie de moi. Je ne me sens « entier » que lorsque je suis avec elle. Et puis Rosalie peut se défendre, Bella non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Bella est tellement malchanceuse ! J'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et que je ne sois pas là pour la protéger !

- Arrêtes de te faire du soucis, elle est en sécurité à la maison avec Esmée et Jasper. Victoria ne peut plus lui faire de mal, les Volturis n'ont pas l'intention de venir tout de suite, sinon Alice l'aurait vu, et Jasper et Esmée ont été chassé hier. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu Jasper dire à Alice qu'il s'inquiétait pour Bella. Alice lui a répondu qu'elle avait vu qu'il allait lui parler. Donc ne t'étonnes pas en rentrant si Bella va un peu mieux.

- Tant mieux. J'avais peur qu'elle ne culpabilise de trop, Jasper va pouvoir l'apaiser mieux que moi sur ce point.

« Qui résisterai à Jasper en même temps ? »

- C'est vrai !

- De quoi qui est vrai ?

- Que personne ne peut résister à Jasper !

- Oh ça ! Je me suis décidément jamais fait à l'idée que tu savais tout ce que je pense !

Une Rosalie en sous vêtements passa dans sa tête…

- EMMET !

- Oh c'est bon, si on peut plus rigoler !

- Je pense pas qu'elle rigolerait si elle savait tout ce que j'entends dans ta tête !

Il me regarda, interdit.

- Aha, tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! Lui dis-je avec un sourire triomphant.

Après encore plus d'une heure de rigolade avec Emmet, nous arrivâmes enfin à Forks. Je ne regrettais jamais de partir chasser avec lui, car le manque que je ressentais loin de Bella était compensé par la drôlerie d'Emmet et nous passions toujours de bons moments entre frères.

**Alors, vous aimez ? Je commence a écrire la suite maintenant. Reviews ? **


	4. Ma famille

Je suis contente, à peine posté que je suis déjà lue ! J'étais en train d'écrire quand j'ai reçu vos reviews !

**Alicecullen** : Si tu les a déjà lus c'est parce que je les avais déjà publié mais sous forme de 2 OS. Je les ais juste regroupés pour formé le début de ma fic. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Praes** : Merci :D Pour Emmet, c'était justement l'effet recherché, son côté enfantin mais pas toujours...

* * *

J'étais toujours dans le salon des Cullen, et Esmée m'avais rejointe après que Jasper fut parti. Nous avions bavardé de tout et de rien et cela m'avait fait du bien. Elle remplaçait en quelque sorte ma mère, sauf qu'à elle je ne cachais pas que mon futur mari était un vampire, et que j'allais devenir comme lui. Je ne lui cachais pas non plus que mon meilleur ami était un loup-garou.

Cela me faisait de la peine de devoir mentir à mes parents, mais c'était nécessaire, évidemment. Et puis, s'ils l'apprenaient, quelle serait leur réaction ? Je pense que Renée ne serait pas si étonnée que ça. Elle me dirait « Je me doutais bien de quelque chose », vu son imagination débordante… Quand à Charlie… je n'ose même pas y penser.

Je fus coupée dans mes réflexions par une sensation agréablement froide sur ma joue. Je tournai la tête pour faire face à Edward.

- Comme c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lire dans tes pensées ! Me fit-il

- Oh tu sais, tu ne rates pas grand-chose.

- Laisse moi en douter, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ? Tentative pour changer de sujet.

- A peine 30 secondes, répondit-il. Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Bonne chasse ?

- Oui, assez hilarante aussi, n'est-ce pas Emmet ? Dit-il plus fort, en rigolant.

J'entendis un grognement venant de dehors. Je demandai ce qui lui était arrivé. Edward ouvrit la bouche, mais un bruit de voiture l'interrompit.

- Alice et Rosalie. Je vais leur dire en même temps, ça sera d'autant plus drôle.

- Edward, c'est bon, t'es pas obligé tu sais ? Emmet était rentré dans la maison et faisait mine de bouder.

- Oh allez ça va Emmy, c'est pas souvent que…

Il fut coupé dans son élan par Emmet qui essaya de se jeter sur lui. Sauf qu'Edward avait été prévenu par ses pensées, et Emmet atterri par terre.

Des rires fusèrent de toute part. Esmée qui regardait ses fils depuis le début, moi toujours à côté d'elle, Jasper en haut des escaliers, et Alice et même Rosalie à l'entrée. Emmet s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et la regarda avec une moue d'enfant contrarié.

- Eh ! Rose, rigole pas !

Pour toute réponse, Rosalie le releva et l'embrassa furtivement après lui avoir chuchoté quelque chose dans l'oreille. Emmet lui fit un grand sourire charmeur. Il reçu encore plusieurs moqueries puis Alice intervint :

- Bon, Edward, tu la racontes cette histoire de grizzli ? Je crois bien que ma vision a déraillé.

- Non non, tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé, répondis Edward, toujours souriant.

Tous s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, sauf Emmet et Rosalie qui avaient mystérieusement disparus. Quand Alice me chuchota que Rosalie lui montrait ses nouveaux sous-vêtements, je rougis et Edward regarda sa sœur avec un regard interrogateur. Maligne Alice lança :

- Vas-y Edward, racontes.

Quand Edward eut fini son récit, tout le monde rigolait, même Emmet et Rosalie qui étaient finalement redescendus, ainsi que Carlisle qui était rentré au milieu du récit. Nous passâmes la soirée ensemble à rire. J'étais bien. Je me sentais chez moi, entourée de ma famille.

Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Après avoir fait face à la fureur de mon père quand je lui ai annoncé mon mariage, je m'étais installée chez ma future famille. Je ne voulais pas repenser à Charlie, pas pour l'instant. Quand à Renée, elle n'avait guère été surprise, ce qui m'avait soulagée. Elle ne s'était pas mise en colère, m'avait souhaité tout le bonheur du monde, et m'avait dit qu'elle venait dans une semaine à Forks et qu'elle essayerait de parler à Charlie.

Ensuite j'avais appris par Alice que Jacob avait disparu. Alice avait "vu" Billy chez mon père où il me reprochait d'avoir poussé son fils à s'enfuir. J'aurais voulu allez à la Push mais Edward m'avait dit d'attendre que Billy se calme. J'étais forcément très inquiète pour Jacob mais après avoir parlé à Jasper, je ne me sentais plus qu'un peu coupable. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça.

Vers 22h30, Edward décida que j'étais fatiguée et qu'il fallait que j'aille dormir. Il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre et malgrès mes protestations, me chanta ma berceuse à laquelle je savais désormais que je ne pouvais pas résister.

* * *

Vous aurez surement remarqué que Edward est bien joyeux, c'est juste parce que je le trouve un peu trop "triste" dans le livre, et puis un sourire d'Edward le rend d'autant plus beau ! lol

J'espère que vous aimez, j'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes d'ortho. possibles (j'aime pas en faire lol).

Reviews ?


	5. Prise de conscience

**Reviews :** Merci à **Alicecullen**, **Naikyy**, **Praes**, et **Puky !** Ça fait super super plaisir de voir que les gens aiment bien :D

Voilà la suite ! Je suis désolée, j'avoue que c'est très court, mais je ne voulais pas faire un chapitre avec plusieurs points de vue en même temps... Cette fois c'est Jacob qui "parle". Au passage : J'aime pas Jacob, mais j'essaye de l'aimer quand même un peu ! lol

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

« _Si le silence de mon crâne durait, je ne reviendrais pas. Je ne serais pas le premier à choisir cette forme plutôt que l'autre. Si j'allais assez loin, peut-être que je n'aurais plus jamais à entendre… Mes pattes redoublèrent de vélocité, et je laissai Jacob Black s'effacer derrière moi._ »

S'en était fini de tous ces sentiments contradictoires, s'en était fini de cette vie humaine. Oubliée Bella, oublié ces foutus sangsues qui m'avaient pourri la vie, oubliée ma meute, oubliée ma famille. J'étais seul, et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

J'ignorais où j'allais, mais je courrais. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Je ne m'arrêtais pas, rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Je ne réfléchissais plus comme humain. J'étais un loup. Courir. Courir. Ne pas s'arrêter.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'avais fuit l'humanité. Malheureusement j'avais des besoins. Dormir. Manger. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me reposer. Courir. Encore.

J'étais épuisé. Peut-être allais-je finir par crever. Temps mieux, cela serait sans doute mieux. Personne ne me retrouverait, Billy s'en remettrait. Quand à _elle_, elle allait se marier. Elle vivrait sa vie d'immortelle avec lui. Elle m'oublierait. Ne pas penser à elle. Courir.

Au bout d'un moment, je tombai. J'essayai bien de me relever, mais j'y arrivais pas. J'avais plus de forces. Moi qui voulais fuir ma douleur, elle me revenait en pleine face. M'enfuir n'avait servi à rien. J'allais mourir, seul. J'avais fait tellement de mal à Bella. J'aurais pas dû la forcer à choisir entre lui et moi. J'aurais dû n'être pour elle que ce qu'elle voulait que je sois. J'aurais dû la rendre heureuse. J'aurais dû lui dire mon secret, au risque de lui faire du mal, mais je lui aurais dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait pas choisi, que moi non plus.

J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle, je serais devenu n'importe qui. Je me serais transformé en celui qu'elle aurait voulu, protecteur, amant, ami ou frère. Sauf qu'alors je n'avais pas encore pigé. Je n'avais pas compris que mon imprégnation avait eu lieu. Pour elle. Malgré m'être vidé l'esprit pendant ces jours de course, mon subconscient avait réfléchit pour moi.

J'avais encore commis une erreur. J'allais lui faire de la peine. La connaissant, elle allait culpabiliser, à coup sûr. Je la connaissais tellement bien… Nous étions fait pour être ensembles. Dommage qu'elle ressentait un amour encore plus grand pour ce buveur de sang. Maudits êtres. Au moins il allait la rendre heureuse, et je ne veux finalement que son bonheur. J'aimerai retourner la voir, lui dire que je n'ai été qu'un imbécile borné, la supplier de me pardonner. Je lui dirais que je serais le meilleur ami qu'elle ait pût rêver avoir. Qu'importe qu'elle soit comme eux, ça sera finalement mieux que d'être morte. Je ne pouvais pas survivre sans elle. Je resterais rien qu'un ami, mais je serais avec elle.

J'aurais dû lui dire que je m'étais imprégné d'elle. Cette vérité m'apparaissait maintenant comme une évidence. J'avais tellement essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'un coup de foudre ! J'avais tellement essayé au début de repousser ces sentiments. Sauf qu'on n'échappe pas au destin. Il avait choisi que c'était _elle_ et pas une autre. Et moi je m'étais fait avoir…

Pourquoi donc fallait-il que ces buveurs de sang existent ? Malgré qu'ils fassent le bonheur de ma Bella, je leur vouais une haine sans pareille. Il ne valait mieux pas que j'y pense. Sauf que le mal était fait. J'y pensais, je n'arrivais pas à les chasser de mon crâne. La rage s'empara de moi à vitesse grand V. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, mon corps repris forme humaine. Je fus secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je n'étais plus moi même. Je n'avais jamais été aussi enragé. Puis vint la douleur. Une douleur insupportable. Mon cœur se déchirait, tout mon corps était en feu, ma tête éclatait. Puis, aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé, tout disparu.

Plus rien. Je ne sentais plus que le vent me bercer doucement. J'avais l'impression de voler. Je me sentais aussi léger que l'air. Doucement, j'ouvrai les yeux… Et découvrai une image que jamais je n'oublierai...

* * *

Ooh la vilaine ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Jacob ? Histoire de faire durer le suspense, j'aimerai avoir au moins 9 reviews pour avoir la suite (c'est mon chiffre préféré :P ), je compte sur vous ! Bye !

Ps : Est-ce que le language (un peu familier) colle avec comment parle Jacob dans les livres ?


	6. Tête à tête avec Taha Aki

**Wouaou ! Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de reviews ! Super ! **

**Je vous répond tout de suite :**

**magalieee** : Voilà la réponse

**Arya15** : Bonne déduction ! lol Et je sais que dans le livre, Jacob n'est pas imprégné de Bella (ou du moins, c'est pas dit :P) et j'espère bien que ça ne changera pas ! Dans ma fic, Il pense qu'elle est son âme soeur, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Mystère

**XxjustineblainxX** : Hihi, vive les sadiques ! Merci pour tes reviews !

**norah33470** : Tient, c'est pas souvent que je rencontre une fan de Jake ! lol Contente que tu aimes ma fic !

**bellaedwardsm.skaii** : Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Eclipselunaire** : Mercii c'est super encourangeant !

**alicecullen** : Héhé, la suite tout de suite, moi non plus c'est pas lui que je préfère, mais il me fait pitié le pauvre toutou, il fallait bien que je le case quelque part ! mdr

**naikyy** : J'avoue qu'il fait vraiment pitié le pauvre chéri ! Voilà la suite !

**Feu du Ciel** : Merci T'inquiète pas, ta critique ne m'as pas déplue lol ! Pour te répondre, à vrai dire même si j'aurais pas eu 9 reviews, j'aurais quand même posté la suite. C'était pas du tout une "exigence", c'était plus un "petit plus" qui m'aurais encouragé. Mais la question ne se pose pas vu que j'ai eu largement plus de 9 reviews ! lol Contente que tu ai aimé ma fic !

**praes** : Hann c'est pas bien de profiter du dodo de son papa !! Lol je suis contente que ça t'ai plu en tout cas ! J'étais pas sure du language à adopter, finalament j'ai écrit comme ça venait... J'ai été contente de voir que tu avais pu ajouté 2 chapitres à ta fic !

**Theriel** : Moi aussi j'aimais bien cette idée, histoire de rajouter un peu de piment !

**ptitebella45** : Merci, désolée d'être sadique lol ! Sa n'arrivera pas souvent... Du moins j'espère (vu que j'écris au fur et à mesure !) Bonne lecture !

**Voilà, j'espère que vous aller aimer la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Plus rien. Je ne sentais plus que le vent me bercer doucement. J'avais l'impression de voler. Je me sentais aussi léger que l'air. Doucement, j'ouvrai les yeux… Et découvrai une image que jamais je n'oublierai..._

Mon corps. Mon corps inerte, pire qu'amaigri et aussi livide que pouvait l'être un indien. J'essayais de le réintégrer, mais sans succès. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Que m'arrivait-il ? Étais-je mort pour de bon ? Je sentais le vent m'emporter. Je ne voulais pas mourir ! J'étais pas sérieux tout à l'heure ! Impuissant, je voyais mon corps s'éloigner, ou plutôt _je_ m'éloignais de mon corps… Les sentiments refaisaient surface. D'abord la frustration de ne pas être maître de moi-même. Puis la panique. Et si le vent m'emportait trop loin ? Et si j'étais _vraiment _mort ? Enfin, la colère. Bordel, je voulais pas mourir ! Je voulais revoir le sourire de Bella ! Je voulais lui dire tout ce que j'avais prévu de lui dire ! Je voulu hurler, mais le seul hurlement qui se fit entendre fût celui du vent. Les nuages devinrent gris, un orage se fit entendre au loin, la pluie commença à tomber… Mais que se passait-il ? J'entendis des loups hurler à la mort.

Je sentais quelque chose de curieux. Comme si je n'étais pas seul. D'autres sentiments m'envahirent. Une infinie tristesse s'empara de moi. Mais ce n'était pas la mienne. Celle-ci était encore plus forte. Un cœur brisé, une souffrance que personne ne devrait avoir à endurer.

Je n'étais pas seul. J'entendis une voix dans ma tête :

« Calme toi Jacob. »

Ça y est, je devenais complètement maboule. Après avoir quitté mon corps, j'entendais des voix. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Quel soulagement !

« Non, tu ne rêve pas Jacob. »

Je pensai alors très fort, comme quand je devais parler avec la sangsue.

« Salut petite voix, serais-tu ma conscience ? Parce que là, tu vois, c'est vraiment une situation débile. Figure-toi que ça fait bien 10 bonnes minutes que je regarde mon corps apparemment mort… Sauf que j'ai pas l'impression, _moi_, d'être mort. C'est comme si mon esprit avait été arraché de mon enveloppe char… Oh non, mon rêve devient de plus en plus débile. Là, tu vois, je repense aux vieilles histoires Quileute concernant les Grands Chefs Esprits. Ils manquerait plus que ça que ça existent vraiment… »

« Je vois ton intelligence Jacob. Tu as vite fait le ralliement. A vrai dire je t'attendais… Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne suis pas ta conscience. Je suis Taha Aki. »

La pluie cessa. L'orage s'éloigna. Le temps devint lourd. Impossible. Les légendes ne sont que des légendes… Sauf pour les Sang-Froid. Et pour les Loups-garous. Et pour l'Imprégnation. Et pour le fait que nous ne vieillissons plus. Et aussi… Non, non et non ! Les Légendes sont des légendes. Point. La voix reprit :

« Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que ton esprit est hors de ton corps ? D'où viens-tu, Loup ? N'as-tu pas remarqué que tu maîtrises les éléments depuis tout à l'heure ? L'orage pour la colère, la pluie pour la tristesse, les loups qui hurlent ta frustration… Tout est là Jacob Black ! Qu'est devenu Taha Aki après s'en être allé de la réserve ? Il s'est changé en loup. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que sous cette forme, nous ne vieillissons plus. Je suis un immortel Jacob. La solitude me hante. Voilà plusieurs siècles que je suis seul, et je donnerais tout pour mourir et rejoindre mon épouse et mes fils. »

« Pourquoi je ne vous vois pas ? »

« Parce que tu es encore trop en colère. Chasse cette amertume. Chasse tes pensées noires. Je répondrais à tes questions, je te montrerais quel chemin prendre. Fais le vide dans ta tête »

« J'y arrive pas ! »

« Tu n'as même pas essayé ! »

« J'y arrive pas je vous dit ! »

« Cesse d'être insolent veux-tu ? Tu y arriveras, je le sais. Persévère. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Beaucoup d'hommes y sont arrivés avant toi. »

J'émis un grognement. Il m'énervait avec sa voix calme. Comment voulait-il que je fasse le vide dans ma tête quand je venais d'apprendre que Taha Aki existait vraiment ? Comment voulait-il que j'essaye de ne penser à rien alors que Bella était encore présente ? Comment je pourrais bien oublier ses buveurs de sang qui m'avais arraché mon âme sœur ?

« Tu es désespérant Jacob Black. Là, tu fais tout le contraire de ce que je t'ai demandé de faire ! Qu'est ce que tu es borné ! Je reviendrai quand tu te seras calmé. »

« Eh ! Mais attendez ! Et mon corps, j'en fais quoi ? Je vais pas rester comme ça quand même ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne risques rien, tu n'es pas mort. Souviens-toi des légendes. Les Esprits pouvaient réintégrer leur corps. Maintenant, je retourne dans le mien. Je reviendrais demain. »

Soudain, je me sentis seul. Je décidai de réfléchir un moment à tout ce qu'il venait de m'arriver, puis m'exerçais à faire le vide. C'était pas une chose facile, mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça éternellement. S'il y en avait qui avaient réussi à le faire, il n'y avait pas de raisons que je n'y arrive pas…

* * *

Désolée de faire des chapitres aussi courts... Mais je trouve pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre... c'est frustrant !

J'ai été plus qu'enchantée de voir vos reviews, c'est incroyable comme l'imagination arrive plus vite XD ! Ce chapitre je sais pas trop quoi en penser, je le trouve un peu bizare... Vous en avez pensé quoi vous ?

Prochain chapitre, on retourne a la petite vie tranquille (**ou pas**) de Bella...

Reviews ?


	7. Alice l'extralucide

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Pour répondre vite fait, je suis heureuse que vous trouvez que _mon_ Jacob ressemble au Jacob _du livre_, et aussi que mon idée bizare vous plaise ! Voilà, dsl de pas répondre individuellement, mais je me dépêche de poster parce que je vais au ciné :D Bref on s'en fiche, Merci encore, vous êtes super ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, moi je sais pas quoi en penser (encore), j'ai l'impression que je fais que de la M(biiiip)... Dans ma tête mes idées me paraissent super cool mais quand j'écris... Beuh... XD

M'enfin, donnez moi votre avis !

* * *

J'émergeai doucement du sommeil. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit, et j'étais seule dans le lit d'Edward. Je tâchai de me rappeler s'il m'avait dit qu'il partait chasser. Impossible, je m'en serais souvenu, et en plus il y avait déjà été la veille. Étant tout à coup bel et bien réveillée, je me redressai brusquement. Pas de panique, il n'était pas loin. Je me concentrai pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu me réveiller… Et entendis du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Cela m'étonna des Cullen, eux qui d'habitude étaient si discrets. Il devait y avoir un problème. Je me levai, m'habillai et descendis. Je m'arrêtai en haut de l'escalier alors que j'entendais des éclats de voix.

- Puisque je te dis que je l'ai vu Edward !

- Edward, calme-toi. C'est peut-être un malentendu !

- Un malentendu ? Carlisle enfin ! Pourquoi le verrai-je maintenant qu'il est mort ?!

- Il n'y est peut-être pas encore !

- Est-ce qu'il respirait Alice ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, j'ai juste eu le temps de voir son corps dans une clairière. Il est vraiment mal en point.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ?! Pourquoi on ne va pas le chercher pour l'aider ?

- On ne sait pas où il est Edward.

- Alice a dit que c'était au nord ! Je vais y aller et faire ce que je peux. Je ne laisserai pas Jacob Black mourir. Je ne sais pas dans quel état serait Bella.

- Tais-toi Edward. Elle ne dort plus…

Alors que j'allais sortir à la lumière du salon, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Une vague de calme me submergea. Jasper.

- Viens, me chuchota-t-il.

Il m'aida à descendre. J'étais sous le choc, mais pas paniquée grâce à Jasper. Qu'était-il arrivé à Jake ?

Edward vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Bella. Alice a vu Jacob, on ne sait pas comment c'est possible. Il est dans un sale état mais pas de panique cependant : il n'est pas mort.

- Tu n'en sais rien, répondis-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne le voulais. Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est rien mon amour, me rassura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je me tournai alors et vis Alice avec un visage inquiet qui faisait les cent pas. Carlisle était songeur, près de nous. Jasper s'était assis sur la table et regardait Alice. Esmée était assise sur le tabouret du piano, et Rosalie et Emmet n'étaient pas là. Je retournai à Edward qui me regardait.

- Edward, je veux aller le chercher.

- Je sais Bella. Je t'accompagnerais, dit-il, à ma grande surprise.

- Je viendrai avec vous, intervint Carlisle. Je pourrais peut-être être utile en tant que médecin.

Edward se tourna brusquement vers sa sœur. Les yeux surpris d'Alice perdus au loin ne voyaient pas Jasper qui s'était précipité vers elle.

- Alice ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement Jasper.

Je dus tendre l'oreille pour entendre son murmure saccadé :

- Il est au nord, il y a des montagnes et de la neige. C'est comme si je volais… Une forêt. Un village. Oh !

Alice revint à elle.

- Il est près d'Hazelton !

- On y va, déclara Edward.

Je me sentais perdue. Jasper le remarqua :

- C'est une petite ville semblable à Forks où on a vécu un moment, au Canada.

J'hochai la tête. Pendant ce temps, Alice et Edward discutaient du moyen de transport.

- Vous irez en avion. Allez à Port Angeles. Prenez l'avion pour Edmonton. Là-bas, prenez celui pour Smithers. Après vous courrez vers le nord-ouest d'Hazelton. Jacob sera dans les environs. Cherchez une rivière près d'une clairière. Dépêchez vous, sinon vous allez rater l'avion !

Je n'avais pas fait attention aux mouvements autour de moi. Jasper téléphonait à l'aéroport, Carlisle était sorti, sûrement pour aller chercher la voiture… Esmée s'approcha de nous avec un sac :

- Il y a dedans des vêtements propres et des affaires de toilette.

- Merci Esmée, fit Edward en prenant le sac. Il m'emmena ensuite dehors et se mit en face de moi en me tenant la taille :

- Bella, ça va ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oui, ça va. Toute cette agitation m'a juste rappelé la fois où on fuyait James…

Edward ne dit rien, m'inspectant de ses yeux couleur d'or. Croisant son regard, je ne pus me retenir. Je fonçai dans ses bras, et incapable de retenir mes larmes je lui dis :

- Oh Edward, j'ai si peur ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours un problème ? Et si Jacob ne se réveillait jamais ? Tout ça est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire… Pourquoi faut-il que je blesse tout le monde autour de moi ?! D'abord lui, puis Charlie, et puis toi ! Je ne…

- Bella ! Stop, stop, stop ! Arêtes de toujours culpabiliser ! Tu n'y es pour rien compris ? Ce n'est pas ta faute si ton père n'a pas accepté le fait que nous nous marions, ce n'est pas non plus ta faute si Jacob s'est enfui.

Soudain, il eut l'air gêné.

- A vrai dire, c'est de la mienne…

Je levai les yeux vers son visage.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé Bella, j'aurais voulu t'en parler mais j'avais peur de ta réaction…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Je… Et bien j'ai envoyé une invitation à notre mariage à Jacob.

* * *

Hihihi... Sadisme pur et dur ! Désolée ! Alors, comment Bella va-t-elle réagir ?


	8. Changement de dernière minute

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Naikyy** : C'est vrai qu'il est chiant Jacob ! mdr Et pis moi, en bonne sadique, je rends pas la vie plus facile à Bella et Edward ! XD

**Rosalie** : Merci, contente que t'aime ma fic ! Voilà la suite !

**Bellaedwardsm.skaii** : (J'ai été voir "Into the wild" qui passait encore ! C'est un film super au passage que je recomande à tout le monde :D) Merci pour ta review !

**Ptitebella45** : Bien vu ! T'as raison, les Cullen font ça pour Bella, et puis la réaction de celle-ci... La voici !

**Praes** : Mdr continue à être gentille alors ! :P Je poste vite la suite... Avec quand même un peu de suspence à la fin XD !

**Dragunov** : Merci !

**Stripper** : Merci à toi aussi ! Jacob et Bella ensemble ? Je sais pas... Nooon t'inquiète pas ! J'espère que tu continuera à aimer !

Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes gé-ni-aux ! Je vous aime ! lol

Voici la suite, un chapitre pas très interressant, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_- Je suis désolé Bella, j'aurais voulu t'en parler mais j'avais peur de ta réaction…_

_- Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

_- Je… Et bien j'ai envoyé une invitation à notre mariage à Jacob._

Non. J'ai dû mal entendre…

- Pardon ?!

Il resta muet, ses yeux empreints d'une culpabilité sans pareille. Cela ne calma pas la bouffée de colère que je sentais monter en moi.

- Mais enfin Edward ! A quoi pensais-tu ?! Je viens juste de lui briser le cœur et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu lui envoies une invitation à notre mariage ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il te remercie ?!

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'en aille. Je voulais qu'il ait le choix de venir. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne lui enverrais pas de d'invitation pour qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de venir. Je ne pensais pas à mal… Pardonne moi Bella, j'ai été un imbécile.

Je voulu répliquer, mais Alice fit son apparition près de nous, suivie de près par Jasper :

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger, mais vous avez un loup-garou à sauver et vous n'arriverez à rien en vous disputant. De toute façon, le mal est fait, et désolée de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais Edward, tu as raison : tu as été un imbécile. Maintenant, filez sinon vous allez rater l'avion !

Je lançai un regard furieux à Edward, puis me dirigeai vers la Volvo que Carlisle avait placée à côté de nous. Edward pris le volant, je me plaçai à l'arrière sous le regard étonné de son père qui se mit avec un haussement d'épaules à l'avant. Quand Edward démarra, je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice et Jasper toujours sous le porche et la vit aussi raide qu'une planche.

- Edward arêtes-toi ! Alice a une vision !

Nous descendîmes en vitesse de la voiture - moi la plus lente bien sûr – et les rejoignîmes. Alice avait déjà repris ces esprits et avait un air contrarié sur le visage.

- Edward, tu ne pars plus, déclara-t-elle. J'ai vu qu'il allait mal réagir en te voyant.

Il allait protester quand sa sœur le coupa :

- Il ne fera aucun mal à Bella, et au pire je serai là-bas avec Carlisle. Je prends ta place, on ne sait jamais si un changement pourrait survenir.

Il voulu parler mais cette fois c'est moi qui l'en empêchai, je me tournai vers Alice :

- Tu l'as vu ? Il s'est réveillé ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est encore flou... Mais une chose est sûre, il n'est pas mort, et s'il voit Edward, il va être très, très en colère. C'était très étrange, l'atmosphère était orageuse, électrique. J'ai même ressenti la tension qui émanait de lui. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre avec lui.

Un silence s'installa. Tout le monde était perdu dans ces pensées. Jasper intervint :

- Je pourrais peut-être venir avec vous ?

Une heure plus tard, nous étions dans l'avion. Il y avait Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, et moi. Selon Alice, Jasper n'aurait pas pu calmer la colère de Jacob envers Edward, et il était hors de question que l'un des deux soient blessés. J'avais donc demandé à Edward de rester, et après que presque toute la famille se soit liguée contre lui, il avait fini par obtempérer, vexé. J'avoue avoir un peu utilisé le chantage en lui disant qu'il serait pardonné de sa faute. Cela ne m'avait pas coûté grand-chose, car aussitôt ma colère exprimée, j'avais déjà commencé à m'en vouloir. Après tout c'est vrai qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Il voulait simplement me faire plaisir. Si Jacob serait venu, ça n'aurait pas été par peur de me vexer si je ne le voyais pas, et j'aurais été vraiment ravie. Seulement voilà, Jacob ne viendrait pas.

Sentant de nouveau la culpabilité qui m'envahissait, Jasper me regarda sévèrement, et me dit :

- Rappelle moi de quoi nous avons parlé hier, Bella ?

Je lui fis un minable petit sourire d'excuse, pendant qu'une vague de calme chassait mes idées noires.

- Désolée, marmonnai-je.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle, surpris.

Alice, en regardant les nuages qui commençaient à s'éclaircir par le hublot, intervint :

- Oh, c'est juste que Jasper a essayé d'ouvrir les yeux de Bella.

Puis, se tournant vers moi avec un sourire, elle ajouta :

- Seulement cette demoiselle est si têtue qu'elle n'arrive pas à se rentrer dans la tête qu'elle n'est pas coupable de ce qui arrive à Jacob.

- Ah !

Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'étais dans les bras d'un Carlisle triomphant qui fonçait à toute vitesse dans la forêt, suivi de près par Alice et Jasper. Ils avaient débattus pendant toute la dernière heure de vol pour savoir qui me porterai quand il faudrait courir. J'avais ainsi découvert le côté enfantin de Carlisle. Il avait essayé d'utiliser l'autorité paternelle (« Les enfants, c'est moi le père ici, c'est moi qui décide, et c'est moi qui portera Bella ! »), puis après que ses « enfants » se soient moqués de lui à coups d'éclats de rire, il les avait facilement manipulés en jouant avec les sentiments. Ses mots exacts avaient été : « Mais enfin ! C'est quand même ma future fille ! Je ne la vois jamais, je suis toujours à l'hôpital les rares fois où elle n'est pas avec Edward ou Alice ! Laissez moi un peu profiter de sa présence ! ». Jasper s'était laissé attendrir et s'était rangé du côté de son père en faisant ressentir de la compassion à Alice. Celle-ci lui avait d'ailleurs lancé un regard mauvais et fit mine de bouder jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister face à Jasper et le pardonna aussitôt qu'il le lui ait demandé. J'avais regardé toute la scène sans dire un mot, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ils étaient incroyables. Même dans les moments les moins évidents, ils arrivaient à détendre l'atmosphère.

A peine 15 minutes furent nécessaires pour trouver la clairière où était censé être Jacob. Carlisle me posa à terre... Et me rattrapa quand je faillis tomber. Je lui adressai un sourire de remerciement.

Je commençais à stresser. Qu'allions-nous découvrir derrière ces arbres ? Jasper envoya de nouveau une vague de calme, puis j'avançais dans la clairière baignée de lumière...

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-il arrivé à Jacob pendant ce temps ? Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez droit à une Grande discussion entre Bella et Jacob... Je n'en dis pas plus :D_

_La suite demain ou après demain... En attendant, les reviews m'aident à savoir ce que vous pensez et ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et puis même si c'est pour dire un truc négatif, c'est pas grave ! Dites-moi tout :P_


	9. Le monde est fou

**Encore merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Je m'excuse d'avance, dans le chapitre précédent j'avais dit qu'il y aurait LA conversation entre Bella et Jacob, sauf que quand j'ai écrit, je savais pas où couper... Donc j'ai coupé avant la conversation !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Je commençais à stresser. Qu'allions-nous découvrir derrière ces arbres ? Jasper envoya de nouveau une vague de calme, puis j'avançais dans la clairière baignée de lumière..._

… et le vit. Il était allongé par terre, face contre terre, très pâle. Si je ne faisais pas confiance au don d'Alice, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était mort. Il avait énormément maigri, on voyait clairement sa colonne vertébrale sous sa peau, même de l'endroit où j'étais. Il était recouvert de terre et il avait de nombreuses coupures partout sur le corps. En un instant, Carlisle était près de lui et l'avait retourné sur le dos, suivi de près par Alice, qui avait mit un drap de bain sur Jacob, histoire de lui laisser un minimum d'intimité, car il était nu. Je courus vers lui et m'assis près de lui en lui tenant la main. Carlisle l'examina et désinfecta ses plaies, puis nous dit que son cœur battait encore, mais très lentement. D'après lui, Jacob ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis au moins une semaine.

- Quel imbécile ! Pestai-je.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très malin, dit Alice, puis en s'adressant à Carlisle : Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr ! Je m'étais bien douté qu'il aurait besoin de sucre…

Il sortit de sa sacoche une pochette contenant un liquide transparent ainsi qu'un tuyau relié à une aiguille. Comprenant qu'il allait planter ça dans le bras de Jacob, je me détournai, cachant par la même occasion mon expression dégoûtée. J'entendis Jasper rire de moi et je pivotai vers lui pour lui tirer la langue, comme une gamine. Cela n'atténua pas son éclat de rire, au contraire… Finalement je me joignis à lui, car une vague d'hilarité m'avait étrangement envahi…

- Manipulateur, accusai-je Jasper une fois mon fou rire passé.

- Il paraît que rire est bon pour la santé, rétorqua-t-il accompagné d'un petit sourire mesquin.

Alice et Carlisle, qui avait vite fini de poser sa perfusion, nous regardaient avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Il va bientôt se réveiller, déclara Alice.

Depuis que Carlisle avait dit que le cœur de Jake battait toujours, je m'étais immédiatement détendue, et sans l'aide de Jasper. Je me tournai de nouveau vers Jake, et regardai les traits crispés de son visage. On aurait dit qu'il rêvait de choses désagréables. Il commença à s'agiter, mais Carlisle le retint, de peur que la perfusion s'enlève. Soudain, il fut pris de violents sursauts et je serai plus fort sa main. Alice se tourna vers Jasper, qui comprit et se concentra. Il devait essayer de lui envoyer des vagues apaisantes, mais une mine surprise s'afficha sur son visage.

- Je n'y arrive pas, dit-il. C'est comme s'il y avait une barrière qui repoussait mon pouvoir.

- Heureusement qu'Edward n'est pas venu alors, murmurai-je.

- On ferait mieux de s'éloigner un peu, intervint Alice.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de demander pourquoi, j'étais allongée à 5 mètres de Jacob, et Carlisle se tenait au dessus de moi, ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête. D'un coup, la tension augmenta considérablement, le ciel devint noir, et un orage éclata. Une violente onde de choc explosa et si je n'avais pas été protégée par Carlisle, j'aurais sûrement été envoyée percuter les arbres qui bordaient la clairière. Un éclair frappa tout près de nous, à l'endroit exact où l'on se tenait même pas 5 secondes avant. Il frappa exactement l'endroit où était Jacob… Oh non ! Je me dégageai facilement de la cage que Carlisle formait et me précipitait vers lui.

Jasper et Alice y étaient déjà. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être blessés. L'herbe était couchée sur un cercle d'une demie douzaine de mètres de rayon, et dont le centre était Jacob. A ma grande stupéfaction, celui-ci était indemne, assis par terre, réveillé, et même : mort de rire. Mon Dieu, il devait être devenu fou ! Il me remarqua, puis, hilare, il arriva à articuler une des phrases les plus étranges que j'avais jamais entendu de ma vie :

- Bella ! Haha ! Comment ça va ? Tu sais pas qui j'ai rencontré ? Tu devineras jamais ! Taha Aki ! Hahaha ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Hihihi ! Sacrées légendes va ! C'est n'importe quoi ce monde ! Tu te rends compte Bella ? Hahaha ! Mais dans quel monde sommes-nous hein ? Hihihi !

Il fut repris par un éclat de rire incontrôlable, sous nos yeux éberlués…

- C'est quoi Taha Aki ? Demanda Alice.

J'étais perdue dans mes souvenirs. Je voyais un grand feu devant moi, j'étais entourée de bras puissant, chauds, c'était la nuit, au bord de la falaise de la réserve de La Push. Billy Black nous contait les vieilles légendes de la tribu, les récits de leurs origines. Je redécouvrais sa majesté, j'entendais le souffle du vent, je voyais le stylo d'Emily danser sur le papier… Et j'étais captivée par les paroles alors prononcées. « …grâce à la magie qui coule dans nos veines depuis la nuit des temps… » ; « … quittèrent le embarcations. Par l'esprit seulement… » ; Et enfin : « … ultime grand Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, réputé pour sa sagesse et son pacifisme. ».

De cette légende, j'avais surtout retenu le geste de la troisième épouse. Je n'avais pas vraiment songé à Taha Aki et aux esprits. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était l'ancêtre de Jacob. Que c'était à cause de lui que mon Jacob devenait celui que je détestais tant. Celui qui avait un masque de froideur et d'impassibilité. C'était à cause de lui que Jacob était un loup garou. « A cause » ou « Grâce », selon le point de vue…

* * *

**Désolée d'avoir des si courts chapitres... **

**P****romis, la suite bientôt, avec - cette fois - La fameuse conversation ! Je la mettrais peut-être du point de vue de Jacob. Ou alors du point de vue d'un Cullen ? Je sais pas encore, vous avez une préférence ?**


	10. Révélation

Réponses aux reviews :

**Arya15** : Merci ! C'est vrai que Edward doit être dans un sale état XD ! Je ferais surement un chapitre de son point de vue ! Pour Jacob, là tu va être servie mdr ! Il pourrira la vie de Bella jusqu'au bout je cours bien !

**Dragunov** : Mdr j'avoue que je torture Jacob ! Et j'aime ça ! Je fais de mon mieux pour allonger les chapitres, promis ! Cependant, word est une arnaque ! Ca a l'air trop long quand on voit ça, mais finalement, ben c'est tout petit --" ! Bref, celui là est un peu plus long que les autres :P

**XxjustineblainxX** : Merci de ta review ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

**Bellaedwardsm.skaii** : Mercii :m

**Petitebella45** : L'orage c'était parce qu'il était énervé, la foudre c'est quand il est revenu à lui. Il y aura plus d'explication dans une prochaine rencontre avec Taha Aki, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite !

_Voilà la suite, c'est du point de vue d'Alice. _

_J'éspère que vous aimerez !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- BELLA ! Criai-je

Elle sembla revenir dans le commun des mortels – ou plutôt des immortels. Peu importe.

- Hein ?

- Bella, ça fait 5 minutes qu'on t'a perdu ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant réfléchir, rigolai-je.

Elle me jeta un regard noir, puis revint à Jacob. Celui-ci c'était rapidement calmé et avait adopté un masque d'impassibilité. Bella fit une moue contrariée, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il cachait ses émotions. Il prit la parole :

- Bella, il faudrait qu'on parle.

- Je sais.

- Seul à seul, ajouta-t-il en nous regardant.

J'allais rétorquer qu'il était hors de question de la laisser seule avec un loup garou encore en colère, surtout qu'Edward avait été très explicite là dessus avant de partir, mais je sentis la main de Jasper me tirer en arrière. Je le suivi à contre cœur, Carlisle devant nous, et nous nous arrêtâmes à la lisière de la forêt. D'ici, on pouvait quand même entendre la conversation, mais il était exclu de perdre le loup de vue. Pendant que Jasper et Carlisle discutaient à voix basse, j'essayais de me joindre à eux, mais ce fut plus fort que moi. Étant d'une nature trop curieuse, je ne pu résister à écouter ce que Bella et son ami se dirent. Jasper me lança un regard de reproche en voyant mon air concentré – il savait très bien ce que je faisais, mais je lui envoyai un baiser et il retourna à sa discussion en m'envoyant une légère vague d'amour, signifiant que j'étais pardonnée. Je soupirai d'aise. Comme j'aimais cet homme ! J'allais divaguer sur mon amour pour lui, mais je me repris vite et écoutai attentivement la conversation qui avait déjà débuté :

- … ces salades sur Taha Aki ?

- Des salades ?! Mais c'est vrai Bella ! Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Excuses moi Jake, mais quand tu as dit ça, tu étais mort de rire et tu venais de te faire frapper par un éclair ! A propos, pourquoi t'en es tu sorti indemne ?

- Ça a du être quand je suis rentré dans mon corps… C'est incroyable ! Je pensais que je resterais pour toujours sous la forme de l'esprit ! J'ai tellement de question à lui poser ! Le problème, c'est que j'ai aucune idée d'où il est… Peut-être que si je reprenais ma force spirituelle, il reviendrait ? Sauf que j'ai pas du tout envie de recommencer ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est… Douloureux. Plus que ça en fait. J'avais jamais autant souffert de toute ma vie, même la première fois que je me suis transformé en loup. J'ai cru mourir, et je peux te dire que j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie en voyant mon corps en dessous de moi !

Je vis clairement Bella faire une grimace.

- C'est peut être comme ça seulement la première fois… Dit-elle.

- J'espère bien ! Je vais quand même attendre un peu avant de retenter le coup. Il faudrait que je trouve Taha Aki, il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait quand j'aurais fait le vide dans ma tête…

- Et comment tu as réussi à réintégrer ton corps ?

- J'en ai aucune idée. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai voulu plus que tout te rejoindre… Et puis aussi, je ne pouvais pas supporter que ces sangsues me touchent ! Quand j'ai vu l'autre qui me plantait une aiguille dans le bras…

Jacob tressailli violemment. Quel culot ! C'est comme ça qu'il nous remercie ? S'il croit que pour nous ça a été agréable, il se trompe ! Il a fallu qu'on se retienne de respirer pour ne pas sentir son odeur répugnante ! Bella coupa court à mes réflexions :

- C'est bon, je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tu pourrais être plus sympa avec eux tu sais ? Ils n'ont pas hésité une seconde quand Alice a eu sa vision !

- Elle m'a vu ?! Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les loups !

- Je sais, on n'a pas tout compris, et c'était assez flou. Elle a seulement vu un village pas loin d'ici où ils ont habité un moment, juste après t'avoir vu assez mal en point.

Bella avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton de reproche, que Jacob perçu :

- Hé ! C'est pas ma faute si j'étais à moitié mort !

- Bien sur que si ! Tu aurais pu penser à te nourrir ! Tu as été bête sur ce coup là !

- J'ai été bête sur beaucoup de choses en fait, avoua-t-il, honteux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Bella.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on n'en parle pas, tu serais fâchée et je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute.

- Tu m'inquiètes là. Dis moi, de toute façon rappelles-toi : C'est toi le rancunier et moi je suis celle qui pardonne…

Jacob esquissa un sourire, mais se concentra sur ses pieds.

- Mouais… De toute façon ça ne changerait rien du tout, ça ne vaut pas la peine que je te le dise…

- Qu'est ce que tu peut être borné Jacob Black ! Si tu ne voulais rien me dire, il ne fallait pas commencer ! Tu sais bien comment je suis !

Il rigola brièvement, et se lança :

- Bon, OK. C'est de nous deux qu'il s'agit. Ou plutôt des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Non, ne m'interromps pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Bella ouvrait la bouche, tu l'as voulu, tu assumes, rigola-t-il. Voilà, dès le début que je t'ai connue, j'ai tout de suite ressenti de la sympathie pour toi. Jusqu'ici c'est normal. Ensuite, quand j'ai su que tu sortais avec Cullen, j'ai été jaloux, je l'avoue. Cela m'étonnait. Je ne te connaissais presque pas, je ne pouvais ressentir que de l'amitié ! Quelques mois plus tard, on s'est rapproché. Tu étais ma meilleure amie, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait de moi le mec le plus heureux du monde quand tu venais me voir. Au fil du temps, ce petit quelque chose évoluait, et je finis par me dire que j'étais bel et bien amoureux de toi. Seulement je ne pouvais pas te le dire, parce que je savais que tu n'oublierais pas ta sangsue de si tôt (Bella fit une grimace mais ne dit rien.). Ensuite, je me suis transformé. J'ai tout appris du monde auquel j'appartenais. J'ai pris connaissances de toutes les légendes. C'était très dur d'accepter tout ça… J'avais connu la paix, j'étais bien, je n'avais rien demandé à personne, et l'instant d'après je me retrouvais Loup-garou, avec tout un tas de responsabilités sur les épaules… Je me suis aussi rendu compte que je pouvais être dangereux pour toi. Tu t'en souviens, j'ai voulu t'éviter, et j'ai échoué lamentablement. Je m'étais dit que je pouvais me contrôler, et puis tu n'étais pas étrangère aux trucs bizarres étant donné que tu connaissais l'existence des Sang-froid. Bien sur, je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir… Mais bon, ça n'a presque rien changé à notre relation. Tu te remettais petit à petit du départ de Cullen et moi je t'aimais de plus en plus. L'espoir d'être enfin ensemble était de plus en plus grand. Et puis il est revenu, foutant en l'air tout les efforts que j'avais fait pour t'aider à l'oublier… Ça a été un déchirement pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus te fréquenter, et tu m'en voulais sûrement à mort d'avoir cafté à Charlie pour les motos… Bref, on a fini par se revoir, et je me suis dit que s'il n'était pas revenu, on aurait certainement fini ensemble. Ce qui voulait dire que tu m'aimais quand même un peu. J'ai cultivé cette idée comme un imbécile, j'ai voulu te forcer à t'avouer que tu m'aimais, ce que j'ai finalement réussi à faire. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, Bella. Comprend bien que tu m'étais essentielle. C'était intolérable que tu le choisisse lui plutôt que moi. Et puis tu m'as dit que tu allais devenir vampire. Comme lui. Tu partirais. C'était tout ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. Je cherchais quand même à être optimiste : s'il te jetais encore une fois, je pourrais te reprendre. Je t'aimais trop. Peu m'importait que tu empestes, j'aurais fini par m'y faire. J'aurais été prêt à tout pour toi. Et enfin, j'ai appris ton mariage. J'ai perdu tous mes espoirs. Cela ne servait à rien de me voiler la face. Tu l'aimais bien plus que moi. Je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui. Il était tout pour toi. Alors j'ai fui. J'avais trop mal, je t'en voulais trop, j'en voulais au monde entier. Mais celui pour qui ma haine n'avait pas d'égale, c'était bien pour lui. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas passé… Durant mon voyage jusqu'ici, j'ai compris… Je t'aimais bien trop. Ce n'était pas qu'une amourette, qu'un coup de foudre, ou tout ce que tu voudras. En y réfléchissant, j'étais complètement obsédé par toi depuis ma transformation. Je me suis dit que c'était peut être la même chose qui liai Sam à Emily, ou encore Jared à Kim, ou Quil à Claire… Bella, je crois que je me suis imprégné de toi.

Bella s'était assise, la tête entre les mains et ne bougeait plus. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte, et en me retournant, je vis que Jasper et Carlisle ne valaient pas mieux. Une erreur. C'était une énorme erreur que j'avais faite en écoutant tout ça. On n'aurait jamais dû entendre cet aveu. Puis, je paniquai : comment allait réagir Bella ? Et si elle choisissait Jacob plutôt qu'Edward ? Comment celui-ci réagirai-t-il à ça ? Oh non ! C'était une catastrophe ! Non ! Bella ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Elle aimait Edward plus que ce chien. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Je me concentrai pour essayer de voir si leur mariage aurait toujours lieu. Oui ! Ouf, quel soulagement. Je rassurai Jasper et Carlisle d'un regard. Ils se détendirent. Apparemment, ils avaient eu les mêmes craintes que moi. Peur de perdre une sœur, une fille. Je me concentrai de nouveau pour voir à l'avance ce que Bella allait dire, mais n'y parvint pas. Étrange. Peut être était-ce parce que Jacob était revenu à lui ? Je reportai donc mon attention sur ma meilleure amie. Elle avait l'air désemparée, je voulais aller la voir, la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que ce qu'elle avait entendu n'était pas grave, que ça ne changeait rien…

J'attendis donc qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire…

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Prochain chapitre, point de vue de Bella. Que pense-t-elle de tout ça ? Vous le saurez prochainement.**

**Malheureusement, je reprends les cours demain, donc je publierai beaucoup moins souvent... Désolée ! Croyez moi, je préfèrerais largement rester à la maison et écrire toute la journée ! Mais bon... J'ai pas trop le choix en fait ! XD**

**Voilà, en attendant la suite, vous avez du temps pour reviewer à fond et me dire ce qui est bien, pas bien, nul, etc... Tout est bon à prendre ! :D**


	11. Imprégnation ou pas ?

Me revoilà ! (Je deteste les cours XD) Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Je sais, je me répète... Pas grave ! Donc voilà : **UN GRAND MERCI** ! lol

Voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_Bella, je crois que je me suis imprégné de toi._

Je ne me rendis pas compte que je m'étais assise par terre. Je n'entendis pas la lointaine exclamation étouffée d'Alice. Je ne vis pas Jacob se tourner, mécontent, vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient postés. Je ne sentis pas la vague de calme que Jasper tentait en vain de m'envoyer. Enfin, je ne sentis pas les larmes couler sur mes joues. J'étais en enfer. Comment le monde pouvait être si cruel ? Qu'avais-je fais ? Pourquoi étais-je si malchanceuse que ça en relevait de la maladie ? Pourquoi étais-je obligée de faire du mal, à contre cœur, à toutes les personnes que j'aimais ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi ?

Jacob n'avait-il pas le droit au bonheur ? Juste parce qu'il avait eu la malchance de tomber sur moi, il allait être privé de la plus belle joie au monde: L'amour. Quelle chose bien sotte, l'amour ! J'aimais Jacob. Je l'aimais de tout mon être. Mais moins qu'Edward. Beaucoup moins qu'Edward. Jacob ne tenait pas la route.

Je savais déjà depuis longtemps que ce qui nous unissait Edward et moi était bien plus fort qu'un simple amour. Dès lors que j'avais appris que les loups garous trouvaient leur véritable âme sœur par ce phénomène d'Imprégnation, je m'étais dit qu'il serait possible que ce soit la même chose chez les vampires. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il suffisait de prendre exemple sur les Cullen : Carlisle et Esmée, Emmet et Rosalie, Jasper et Alice… Cela dépassait de loin le stade de l'amour, à l'instar d'Edward et moi… Ils étaient tous destinés l'un à l'autre. Tout comme Sam et Emily, je ne voyais pas Jasper avec une autre qu'Alice, ainsi que le reste de la famille. Il paraissait tellement évident qu'ils étaient fait les uns pour les autres…

Mes divagations me perdaient. Jacob venait de m'annoncer qu'il s'était imprégné de moi. Mais qu'en savait-il vraiment ? Une discussion que nous avions eue quelques semaines plus tôt me revint en mémoire, où il venait de m'apprendre l'imprégnation de Quil pour une fillette de deux ans :

_« - Quand penses-tu que cela t'arrivera ?_

_- Jamais ! répondit-il aussitôt._

_- Ce n'est pas une chose que tu peux contrôler, si je ne m'abuse ?_

_Il se tut. Inconsciemment, nous avions tous deux ralenti, avancions à peine maintenant._

_- En effet, admit-il. Pour autant, tu dois _voir_ l'objet de l'imprégnation, celle qui t'est destinée._

_- Et tu crois que, parce que tu n'as pas encore rencontré la tienne, elle n'existe pas ? Pardonne-moi, Jacob, mais tu ne connais pratiquement rien du monde. Encore moins que moi._

_- C'est vrai, reconnu-t-il à voix basse avant de me transpercer de ses prunelles sombres. Sauf que je ne vois personne d'autre que toi, Bella. Y compris quand je ferme les yeux et que j'essaye de penser à autre chose. Interroge Quil et Embry. Ça les rend dingues. »_

Je soupirai, et relevai enfin la tête vers Jake, qui me regardait anxieusement.

- On a déjà eu une conversation semblable, tu te rappelles ? Es-tu sûr que je sois celle pour qui tu t'es imprégné ?

- Je sais, répondit-il. Mais je ne me vois pas ressentir quelque chose d'encore plus fort que je que je ressens pour toi. Je pense toujours, toujours, à toi. J'enrage quand je pense à ta sangsue. C'est en partie à cause de ça que j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps. C'est à cause de lui que je suis parti. Est-ce que tu sais qu'il m'a envoyé une invitation ? Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas de savoir que… Il a fallu qu'il en rajoute une couche pour me faire bien savoir que tu étais à lui, et aussi…

- Stop ! le coupai-je. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je sais qu'il t'a envoyé un carton, il me l'a dit avant de partir et il s'en veut terriblement. D'ailleurs je lui ai fait connaître mon opinion là-dessus.

- Tu t'es mise en colère ? Tu l'a frappé ? s'exclama Jacob avec un grand sourire.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? M'offusquai-je. De plus, je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir pour quoique ce soit. Oui j'étais un peu en colère, mais il ne pensait pas à mal. Je lui avais dit que je ne comptais pas t'envoyer d'invitation pour que tu ne te sentes pas obligé de venir, alors il l'a fait pour moi.

Jacob renifla, dégoûté.

- Évidemment que tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il te manipule à sa guise… Tu es complètement à sa merci.

- Jacob, tu dis n'importe quoi. Je n'ai même pas envie te répondre. Si tu ne te rentres pas dans la tête que je l'aime et que c'est réciproque, je ne te parle plus et je m'en vais sur le champ. Je suis sûre que Carlisle, Jasper et Alice n'auraient rien contre. Maintenant que je sais que tu es en vie et que tu es assez rétabli pour dire des bêtises, je peux partir tranquille.

Sur ces paroles, je commençai à partir, mais il me rattrapa et me tint le bras.

- Ne pars pas Bella. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être désagréable, mais c'est plus fort que moi… Bref. Revenons à nos moutons. Je pensais que tu serais en colère contre moi.

- En colère ? Mais pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je, surprise.

- Ben… Que je me sois imprégné de toi.

- Ah… C'est vrai que ça m'arrange pas tout ça… Mais être en colère contre toi n'aurait aucun sens, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès. Je suis en colère contre moi. J'en ai marre de toujours faire de la peine aux gens que j'aime. Je fais tout de travers, je perds complètement le fil de ma vie, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler ! Je suis complètement à côté de la plaque !

Comme je me détestais ! Je sentais de nouveau les larmes sur mes joues… Quelle imbécile ! Je continuai sur ma lancée :

- Je suis sûrement cruelle, mais j'aimerais ne pas t'avoir rencontré pour t'épargner ça ! J'aimerai tellement que tu ne ressentes pas tout ça ! J'aimerai tellement que tu t'imprègnes d'une autre fille que moi ! Une fille à ta hauteur, et qui ne soit pas amoureuse d'un vampire ! Une fille belle, gentille, intelligente, qui te ferais m'oublier…

- Mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de t'oublier ! Protesta-t-il.

- Mais il le faut Jake ! Je ne peux pas répondre à tes attentes ! D'ici quelques semaines, je serai mariée, loin d'ici, et surtout, devenue ton ennemie naturelle. Toi et la meute voudrons sûrement traquer ma famille pour avoir rompu votre stupide traité ! On ne se verra plus, à moins qu'un jour tu ne nous retrouves pour nous tuer.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal ! Tu ne mourras pas !

- Mais ça sera comme si ! Vous ne vous empêcherez pas d'éliminer ma famille... Et si Edward n'existe plus, je n'existe plus non plus ! Je ne pourrais pas survivre à ça une deuxième fois Jake ! Alors imagine un peu si toute ma famille disparaît ! Je t'en voudrais pour tout le temps que je mettrais à aller demander ma mort aux Volturis.

- Je t'empêcherai d'aller là-bas !

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'irai sans aucun problème. Je serai plus forte et plus rapide que toi.

Il resta silencieux.

- Jake, si tu savais comme je suis désolée… J'aimerai pouvoir t'apporter ce que tu veux… J'espère de tout cœur que tu te trompes sur ton imprégnation. Après tout, je ne suis pas la seule fille dans ce monde ! Je suis persuadée qu'il y a une fille pour toi, qui t'est destinée.

- Mais toi, je t'aime depuis le début Bella !

- Peut-être, sauf que Leah et Sam s'aimaient aussi !

- Je pense toujours à toi !

- N'est-ce pas ce que font tous les ceux qui aiment ? Rétorquai-je, en commençant à m'énerver. Jake, arête de trouver des excuses. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut, je te fais trop souffrir. Notre relation ne doit rester qu'amicale… Sinon, temps pis.

- D'accord. Je resterai ton ami, rien d'autre. Mais ne me rejettes pas, Bella. Nous ne poursuivrons pas ta soi-disant famille quand tu seras comme eux. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Je resterais le Jacob que tu aimes. Mais ne coupe pas les ponts avec moi. Je veux au moins rester ton ami. Si tu veux, je viendrais à ton mariage. On continuera de se voir. On sera les meilleurs amis du monde, je m'efforcerai de ne pas ressentir plus. Mais s'il te plaît Bella, ne me laisse pas. Je te promets d'essayer. Je te jure que tu ne seras qu'une amie.

Je sentis mon cœur se libérer. Je fis un grand sourire à Jake, qui me le rendit bien. N'en pouvant plus, je me jetai dans ses bras et il m'enlaça très fort. Trop fort.

- Aïe Jake, tu me fais mal !

- Désolé, répondit-il, hilare.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de venir au mariage. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si cela est trop douloureux pour toi.

- Non, hors de question que je rate un moment pareil ; j'aimerai bien voir à quoi ressemblent des sangsues en costard ! dit-il en rigolant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis appela ma vampire de future famille. La seconde d'après, ils étaient près de moi et avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient apparemment autant soulagés que moi que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Alice me fit une bise, ravie, et dit :

- Bon, et si on rentrait ?

- Bonne idée, répondit Jacob. Je meurs de faim.

Tout le monde rigola. Je soupçonnais Jasper d'avoir mis en marche son talent. Pendant que nous courrions à travers les arbres, dans les bras d'Alice cette fois-ci – elle avait bruyamment protesté, avant d'utiliser tout son charme, quand Jasper avait dit que c'était son tour – je repensais aux derniers évènements. Cette journée avait été riche en rebondissements et je me sentais un peu dépassée. J'étais pressée de retrouver mon amour. Maintenant que tout rentrait dans l'ordre, j'étais impatiente de me marier, à mon plus grand étonnement. J'étais heureuse. J'étais intimement convaincue que Jacob trouverait vite sa véritable moitié. Je me plaisais à penser que mes ennuis étaient finis, et que les Parques allaient enfin me laisser tranquille. Il ne restait plus que les Volturis pour m'inquiéter, seulement je serais transformée avant qu'ils ne viennent nous rendre visite. Tout allait bien… Pour l'instant.

* * *

Voili-voilou ! Vous avez aimé ?

Le prochain chapitre sera posté d'ici je ne sais pas combien de temps, vu que j'ai pas le temps quand je suis en cours (je rentre à 7h chez moi --") Et que de Mercredi à Lundi, je serais pas chez moi (je fais le pont et je pars voir ma famille :m)...

En tout cas, il sera sûrement du point de vue d'Edward, je ne sais pas encore... une préférence ?

Je tiens à préciser : Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire, **je ne compte pas laisser Bella tranquille** pendant très longtemps (héhéhé) ! De plus, je n'aime pas Jacob, mais alors pas du tout... Il se pourrait qu'il cause des ennuis à Bella... Après je dis ça, mais je dis rien hein ? hihi !

Bonne rentrée à ceux pour qui les vacances sont finies (et oui, il faut bien y retourner un jour :P)...

Donnez moi vos avis ! Bisous.


	12. Déclaration de Guerre

Bonjour bonjour !

Pour commencer, un grand - mais alors très grand - merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et un merci encore plus grand à ceux qui laissent des reviews Je vous aime !

Voilà la suite ! Du point de vue d'Edward !

* * *

Un jour. Un jour interminable. Un jour sans nouvelles. Un jour à tourner en rond. 24h à maudire Jacob Black. 24h à entendre chacune des pensées anxieuses d'Esmée. 24h à rester indifférent aux nombreuses tentatives d'Emmet d'alléger l'atmosphère. 1440 minutes à écouter sans les entendre les cents pas de Rosalie dans sa chambre. 1440 minutes assis à mon piano sans rien jouer, puis me relever pour tourner en rond comme une bête en cage... 1440 minutes de pensées toutes tournées entièrement vers ma Bella.

Allait-elle bien ? Que faisait elle ? Où était elle ? Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Rentrerait-elle pour m'annoncer qu'elle choisissait Jacob Black ? Et s'il lui avait fait du mal ? Non, impossible, Alice l'aurait vu et ne l'aurait pas laisser aller las bas. _Mais Alice ne pouvait pas voir les loups_… Pourquoi Alice ne m'appelait-elle pas ? Ou Jasper ou Carlisle ? Et s'il leur était arrivé malheur ? Impossible. Un seul loup garou faible ne pouvait pas se mesurer à 3 vampires en pleine forme. Et si c'était un piège ? Si ce chien avait ramené toute la meute ? Non, Alice n'aurait pas eu de vision du tout.

« _Edward, s'il te plaît, arête de tourner en rond, tu me donne le tournis_ » Emmet. Je lui accordai à peine un regard, et allai m'installer sur le canapé. Esmée vint s'asseoir en face de moi, sur la table basse.

- Elle va bien Edward. Ils nous auraient téléphoné si quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

Je levai mes yeux vers son doux visage en forme de cœur. Esmée avait cet instinct incroyable de toujours savoir dans quel état d'esprit se trouvaient ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants. Elle savait toujours quels mots utiliser à quels moments. L'instinct maternel, sûrement. C'est vrai que plus âgé qu'elle d'un certain point de vue, je l'avais quand même toujours considéré comme une mère. Elle avait une espèce d'aura autour d'elle, de douceur, de gentillesse, de bienveillance… Tout ce dont une bonne mère peut apporter.

- Tu es une bonne mère Esmée.

Les mots étaient sortis sans que je ne m'en rende compte. C'était tellement naturel que je n'y avait même pas réfléchit. Je savais qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de peine quand elle pensait à son enfant qu'elle avait perdu. Je savais à quel point elle était heureuse quand l'un de nous l'appelait « maman ». Je savais que malgré nos « erreurs de jeunesse » où l'on avait laissé notre véritable nature nous dominer, elle était fière de nous. Je savais aussi qu'elle se demandait souvent si elle méritait vraiment une famille comme la notre… Je savais tout. Je savais que ses doutes étaient infondés, car bien que sa présente fût discrète, elle nous apportait toujours un rayon de soleil dans les moments les plus durs. Dans les moments de doutes, c'était vers elle que l'on se tournait, ou alors c'était elle qui venait à nous. Elle nous disait des paroles douces, apaisantes. Et parfois, rien que sa présence nous suffisait.

Elle me répondit par la pensée : « _Je t'aime mon fils_. ». Trop émue pour le dire à haute voix, ce qui d'un côté m'arrangeait bien. Je n'avais jamais été très à l'aise avec les grandes marques d'affection. Sauf avec Bella, mais bien sûr, elle était l'exception.

Esmée se releva, ébouriffa mes cheveux avec un sourire et sortit dehors. En effet, on entendait au loin le bruit de ma Volvo. Enfin. Je percevais déjà les pensées des membres de ma famille. Surtout celles d'Alice :

« _Salut Edward ! Nous avons passé une journée fascinante ! On a découvert que certaines Légendes Quilleutes sont vraies. Impressionnant si tu veux mon avis ! Ta Volvo ne va pas assez vite à mon goût, oui c'est moi qui conduis… Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour la Porsche… Un vrai bijou ! Heureusement, j'aurais l'occasion de l'utiliser dès demain, je vais allez faire du shopping avec Jasper ! Il a bien voulu ! Fantastique non ? On ira sûrement à Olympia… Et puis il faut aussi que j'achète pleins de choses pour le mariage ! Il ne nous reste plus que 10 jours ! J'ai vu que Bella ne pourrait pas attendre avant le 13 août, donc si je lui fait plaisir, peut être sera-t-elle moins fâchée contre moi ? Votre mariage sera le plus beau du siècle, tu verras !_ »

J'essayai de ne plus prêter attention à ses pensées… Je savais qu'elle faisait exprès de ne pas me dire si Bella allait bien ou pas. Je me vengerais. Oh je ne doute pas qu'elle verrait ce que je lui préparerais, mais je me débrouillerais ! J'écoutai les pensées de Jasper et Carlisle ; Jasper pensait aux moyens de freiner Alice le lendemain lors du « shopping » et Carlisle pensait aux légendes. Je n'y prêtai pas plus attention. S'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, je l'aurais su. J'attendis donc avec impatience que la voiture franchisse les 2km qui nous séparaient moi et mon amour.

La voiture arriva enfin. Je voulu aller ouvrir la portière à Bella pour la prendre le plus rapidement possible dans mes bras… Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu une chose. Qu'Alice ait décidé de m'énerver. A peine ai-je esquissé le moindre geste, qu'une petite chose _apparemment_ fragile me percuta de plein fouet et s'accrocha à moi…

- Edwaaard ! Edward, mon frère chériiiii ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Piailla-t-elle.

- Alice ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Grondai-je.

- Non ! Je veux profiter de mon frère adoré ! Hein tu m'aimes Edward ? Dis le que je t'ai manqué aussi ! Dis !

J'essayai de détacher ses bras de mon cou, malheureusement elle ne s'y accrocha que plus fort, et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille… Je cherchai un peu d'aide parmi les membres de ma famille, malheureusement ils étaient tous trop occupés à rire…

- Alice ! Tu vas le regretter. Je te promets que tu vas regretter de m'empêcher de voir Bella, murmurai-je à son oreille. Aussitôt dit, je pris la – fausse – décision d'écouter les désirs de Bella, c'est-à-dire d'aller nous marier à Las Vegas, la pire chose que je pouvais faire à Alice… Celle-ci eu tout de suite la vision de ce que je voulais qu'elle voie, eu un hoquet de terreur, et sauta à terre en me toisant avec indignation…

- Traître ! Tu n'oserais pas ! Cria-t-elle.

- Tu crois ? Répliquai-je.

- Fais attention, Edward… Très attention… dit-elle avec une voix menaçante. Tu veux jouer à ça ? OK. Moi aussi je sais jouer…

- Je prends ceci comme une déclaration de guerre soeurette…

- Tu ne tiendra pas jusqu'au mariage.

- C'est ce que tu crois, répliquai-je.

- C'est ce que je _sais_, insista-t-elle.

- Je remporte toujours mes paris.

- Pas cette fois mon cher…

- Que le meilleur gagne, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- Tu viendra ramper à mes pieds espèce de ver de terre, conclut-elle en serrant ma main.

* * *

Héhé, une petite gueguerre entre Alice et Edward ? Retenez juste qu'Alice est une petite maligne qui peut se montrer sadique... Et Edward, malgrès son apparence calme et posée, pourrait bien être... Diabolique ? hihihi...

Oui, je sais, c'est extrèmement petit, mais je poste la suite bientôt, promis, avec les retrouvailles entre Edward et Bella ! Au cas où vous vous posiez des questions, Bella est en train de dormir dans la voiture ( ben oui, un jour sans dormir et avec toutes les émotions qu'elle a eu... ) Et puis Jacob a été déposé à la "frontière" de La Push. Mais bon, ça je le referais savoir dans le prochain chapitre ! Pour les ennuis (oui parce qu'il y en aura quand même ), je les réservent aux alentours du mariage XD je suis bien décidée a ne pas les laisser tranquilles ! Niark niark !

Bon, voilà, à tout bientôt, n'hésitez pas à reviewez :D

Prochain chapitre... Préférence de point de vue ou je continue avec Edward ?

PS : Mon chiffre préféré est le 9... Donc 9 reviews seraient les bienvenues :m


	13. Au paradis en compagnie d'un Ange

**Milles excuses pour ce retard impardonnable ! Je mets la suite bientôt, promis !!**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**Melinda** : XD oui, une petite gueguerre, ça commence maintenant !

**Rosalie** : Mdr La voilà la suite !

**Arya15** : Voici les retrouvailles, un peu mouvementées... Lol

**bellaedwardsm.skaii** : Oui, j'ai pensé que ce serait marrant, cette guerre entre "Voyante" et "Liseur de pensées" XD

**Magalieee** : Merci :m

**Lila** : Merci à toi aussi ! T'aura le droit à d'autres scènes entre Edward et Alice :P

Et enfin... Merci à ma best d'être passée par là ! Jtm aussi très fort !

_Voilà, merci pour vos reviews, bien qu'elles ne soient pas très nombreuses, mais bon..._

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je fus réveillée par un cri déchirant. Je me redressai d'un coup, tout à fait alerte, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux grand ouverts que je refermai aussitôt à cause de la lumière du jour, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je cherchai la cause de mon réveil, paniquée d'il soit arrivé un malheur. A ce moment, je me rendis compte que le lit d'Edward, sur lequel j'étais, tremblait. Je tournai la tête et vis Edward, secoué d'un fou rire silencieux. C'était lui qui faisait trembler le lit. J'haussai un sourcil, et avant que je n'aie pu poser la moindre question, un bruit assourdissant retentit. Je tournai vivement la tête et vis la porte de la chambre se faire arracher de ses gons, cassée en plusieurs morceaux, et jeter dans le couloir. Sur le seuil de la chambre se trouvait Alice, les points serrés, dans une position d'attaque, grondant bruyamment. Elle était dans une colère monstrueuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais parue aussi vampire, et sa beauté n'en était que décuplée. Avant que je n'aie vraiment saisit ce qu'il se passait, le rire d'Edward retenti dans la chambre. Je tournai la tête vers lui, et le vit se tenir les côtes, laissant libre cours à son hilarité. A ce moment, plusieurs choses se produirent en même temps. Dans un nouveau grondement, Alice se jeta sur Edward et dans un énorme bruit de rocher qui se choquent, le lit s'effondra, et je me retrouvai éjectée par terre, empêtrée dans la couverture. Lorsque je réussi à me sortir de là, je vis un spectacle assez surprenant. Alice et Edward étaient au beau milieu des décombres du lit. Alice était sur lui, criant à s'en casser la voix des paroles incompréhensibles, le frappant, tandis que lui, hilare, se protégeait comme il pouvait le visage de ses bras. Eberluée, j'hésitais à intervenir, quand Jasper fit éruption dans la chambre, alerté sans doute par tout le bruit et les cris perçants de sa compagne. Peut être aussi par la colère qui émanait d'elle… Il les fixa, estomaqué, puis son regard glissa sur moi. Je le suppliai du regard, et comprenant qu'il ne m'entendrai pas si je parlait, je formai sur mes lèvres les mots « Fait quelque chose ! ». Il compris et se dirigea vers son frère et sa compagne. Il enserra la taille de celle-ci et essaya de la tirer en arrière. Elle s'en rendit compte et lutta pour échapper à la prise de Jasper.

- LACHE MOI ! Brailla-t-elle. JE VAIS LUI REFAIRE LE PORTRAIT !

Telle une folle furieuse, elle se débattit de plus en plus violemment, et s'attaqua de plus belle à Edward, qui ne cessait de rire à gorge déployée.

- EMMET ! Cria Jasper. RAMENE TOI !

- On a besoin de m… ? Commença Emmet, puis en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, il s'exclama : Wouaou ! Alice s'est mise au catch ?

- Il faut mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Edward. Elle va finir par le tuer !

- OUI ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! LUI ARRACHER LA TÊTE ET EN FAIRE UN BALLON DE FOOTBALL ! JE RÉDUIRAIS LE RESTE EN CHARPIE ET ÉPARPILLERAIS SES CENDRES DANS DE LA BOUSE DE VACHE !

- Holà ! Fit Emmet. On se calme. Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Il se tourna vers Jasper et lui montra 3 doigts… 2… 1… Et ils sautèrent sur Alice. Celle-ci poussa un feulement menaçant quand les vampires la tirèrent en arrière. Emmet la plaqua par terre, près de moi, s'assit sur elle et joignit ses bras dans son dos. Jasper se baissa à sa hauteur et planta son regard dans celui noir de colère de son aimée.

- Tu vas te calmer Alice. Déclara-t-il. Tout de suite.

Elle cessa de bouger. Elle paraissait hypnotisée. Un lien invisible semblait relier leurs yeux. Jasper rompit le lien et, sentant que je ne comprenais rien, m'expliqua :

- Je déteste faire ça. Mais c'était nécessaire. Je l'ai en quelque sorte hypnotisée. Je lui ai envoyé des ondes de calme, comme je le ferai normalement, mais au centuple. Il faut que je sois extrêmement concentré et je n'y arrive qu'avec elle. Carlisle pense que c'est parce que les liens qui m'unissent à elle sont plus forts qu'avec n'importe qui. Il croît aussi qu'avec le temps j'arriverai à faire ça avec tout le monde. Ceci dit, je serais bien curieux de savoir ce qui l'a mise dans cet état. La dernière fois que j'ai du faire ça, c'était quand…

Il s'interrompit et tourna lentement la tête vers Edward, qui était toujours mort de rire au milieu des débris de son lit – ou plutôt, de mon lit. Incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit, il hocha simplement la tête, sûrement en réponse à une pensée de Jasper. Celui-ci se détendit :

- D'accord… Je comprends… T'avais vraiment besoin de faire ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Edward lui fit un grand sourire… Emmet, pendant ce temps, emmêlait « artistiquement » les cheveux de sa sœur, qui avait cessé de bouger mais dont les yeux lançaient encore des éclairs. Jasper décida qu'il était temps pour eux de partir et de laisser Edward me faire des explications. En effet, j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque et je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il s'était passé… Emmet balança Alice sur son épaule et pendant qu'ils partaient, j'entendis Jasper qui disait « Faudra racheté une porte et un lit… Alice, tu vas pas faire ça à chaque fois ? » Et Alice marmonna quelque chose que je n'entendis pas.

- Bon, le temps que tu te calmes, je vais prendre une douche, dis-je à mon futur mari en voyant qu'il rigolait toujours.

Sans attendre de réponse, je pris dans ma valise les vêtements que je mettrais en ce jour… Ensoleillé ?! Non, je ne rêvais pas, il faisait un soleil éclatant. A Forks. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Etrange… J'entendis la voix lointaine d'Edward qui me tira de mes pensées :

- Bella ? Un problème ?

Je me tournai pour lui faire face, mais me cognai contre lui. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser dans mon cou. J'en frissonnai de plaisir et cherchai à atteindre ses lèvres, mais lui, comme toujours, fut plus raisonnable et me dit à l'oreille que si je voulais profiter du soleil, on pourrait aller à notre clairière et y passer ce qu'il restait de journée, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire foncer dans la salle de bain. Bien sûr, je faillis tomber en trébuchant mais Edward me rattrapa encore une fois, sans retenir un léger ricanement… Je lui adressai un regard peu amène, mais ne dis rien et alla enfin prendre une bonne douche.

Quand je ressortis, Edward s'était changé et m'attendais au milieu de la chambre. Il n'y avait plus trace du lit, ni de la porte.

- Il va falloir en racheter un, me dit-il en désignant la place où devrait être le lit.

- Ça t'apprendra à faire t'amuser avec une fille dans ton lit ! Rigolai-je.

Il se rapprocha de moi, la démarche féline, en me chuchotant :

- J'aurais préféré m'amuser dans mon lit, comme tu dis, non pas avec ma sœur mais avec toi…

Sur ce, il prit doucement mes joues brûlantes entre ses mains froides et m'embrassa plus passionnément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait… Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et pressai ma bouche contre la sienne avec avidité, mais je sentis son sourire, il éloigna son visage de quelques millimètres et me regarda de ses prunelles dorées avec amusement. Il voulut parler mais je lui coupai la parole d'une voix menaçante… Du moins, aussi menaçante que je le pouvais lorsqu'il m'éblouissait ainsi… Je pointai un doigt sur son torse (son torse trop parfait), et lui murmurai :

- Je te mets en garde mon cher… Fais moi languir autant que tu le veux, tortures moi de tes baisers et de tes caresses trop légères, mais je te préviens… Quand je serai forte et que tu ne pourras plus avoir peur de me blesser… Je te le ferai regretter !

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

- Oh, mais je trouverai bien un moyen de te le dire… Je suis plutôt doué pour faire avouer leurs secrets aux gens…

- Hum… On devait pas aller se promener ? Dis-je, espérant qu'il quitte vite son idée de me faire dire ce que je lui préparais… En plus, il se trouve que tu me dois quelques explications… Pourquoi Alice est comme ça ?

Il ricana, n'étant pas dupe de ma diversion, mais ne chercha pas à revenir sur le sujet.

- Je vais t'expliquer, mais d'abord tu vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner. En fait, je te l'ai préparé, je l'ai mis dans un sac et si sa ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais le prendre à la clairière ? Ou à n'importe quel autre endroit où tu voudrais aller pour savourer nos retrouvailles…

- Merci, et la clairière me va très bien, comme n'importe quel endroit où tu te trouverais. Répondis-je, tout sourire.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions dans l'herbe de notre paradis. Nous y avions été sans voiture, moi sur son dos et lui volant à travers la forêt. J'avais mangé un petit-déjeuner préparé avec soin et abondant. Les restes étaient maintenant au pied d'un arbre. Edward était couché sur le dos, les mains jointes derrière sa tête, et il me regardait, allongée aussi, la tête sur son torse, dirigée vers lui, le reste du corps reposant dans l'herbe. Habillé d'un jean simple et d'une chemise légère blanche, dont les manches étaient remontées, qui bougeait au vent, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un ange, scintillant de milles feux sous le soleil à son zénith. Il était magnifique et j'avais beaucoup de mal à me dire qu'un tel être m'était destiné, à moi seule. Nous étions dans un silence paisible, heureux, et j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait… D'ailleurs il dû se poser la même question vis-à-vis de moi car il me demanda ce que je pensais.

- Je repense à la première fois qu'on est venus ici. C'est si semblable et si différent à la fois… Beaucoup de choses ont changées, et mon amour pour toi n'a fait qu'augmenter. Et il augmente de jour en jour d'ailleurs… Je me demande si je vais pas un jour exploser tellement je t'aime.

J'avais dit ça sans le regarder, mais je sentais ses yeux posés sur moi. Il pris mon menton entre ses doigts et releva ma tête. Son regard se planta dans le mien.

- Bella, je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout, plus que ma vie, et je suis terriblement égoïste de penser ça, mais je suis plus qu'heureux à l'idée de passer l'éternité à continuer de t'aimer. J'aimerais tant être humain, un simple mortel, et passer ma vie avec toi, faire une vie normale et heureuse… Être le père de tes enfants, les regarder grandir aussi et me dire que se sont les fruits de notre amour… Je ne peux t'offrir cette joie de mettre au monde, Bella, et j'en suis si désolé, si tu savais… J'aurais tant aimé…

- Edward…, le coupai-je doucement. Inutile d'éprouver du remords ! Tu m'offres l'éternité à tes côtés, que demander de plus ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'enfants pour avoir la preuve de ton amour. J'ai accepté depuis longtemps l'idée que je ne serais jamais mère, et cela ne me chagrine pas, crois moi. Je n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de regretter quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime, et tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu m'aimes aussi.

Edward se redressa, et se mis au dessus de moi. Ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête, ses jambes de chaque côté des miennes, sa tête juste au dessus de la mienne, il me dit d'une voix irrésistible :

- Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter ton amour. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de cette planète.

Puis il m'embrassa de nouveau, passionnément. Mon cœur s'emballa, mon corps aussi. J'étais vraiment au paradis. Tous les malheurs qui avaient pu m'arriver, je les avais oubliés. Les Volturis, oubliés. La peur de ma prochaine transformation, oubliée. Le stress de notre mariage, oublié. La colère de Charlie, oubliée. La part de moi qui aimait Jacob, pulvérisée à jamais. C'était Edward. Partout. Tout en moi. Son odeur délicieuse m'enivrait. C'était le même baiser passionné que j'avais échangé avec Jacob, il y a quelques semaines, le même, mais en mille fois mieux. _Il était partout. Derrière mes paupières, le soleil rougeoya, couleur violente qui s'accordait à la chaleur de notre étreinte. Une brûlure qui était, elle aussi, partout. Je ne voyais, ne sentais, n'entendais plus rien qui ne fût _Edward. **_(1)_** Oui, c'était Edward, rien que lui… Je n'avais plus rien d'autre dans la tête que lui. Il était tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que je pouvais espérer avoir. Moi j'étais déjà à lui, toute entière.

Je commençais à manquer d'air. Edward quitta mes lèvres. J'avais la tête qui tournait, le cœur qui battait à toute allure, j'avais chaud, en dépit de son corps glacé. Je me pressai contre lui, et il ne se recula pas… Je plongeai dans son regard, remplis de désir. Il avait ressentit la même chose que moi. Il haletait aussi.

- Bella… Dit-il d'une voix rauque. C'est très mal de jouer avec le feu.

- Edward… Je pense qu'il serait déraisonnable de ne pas attendre le mariage. Dis-je, amusée.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais tu es incroyablement désirable, mon amour.

Et il recommença à m'embrasser. Jamais nous n'avions été aussi loin. Toutes les barrières qu'il s'était fixé, elles volaient en éclat. Notre désir ne faisait qu'augmenter… Et je n'avais plus envie d'attendre le mariage.

- Je pense vraiment qu'on devrait arrêter là. Dit Edward.

- Et moi, je ne pense pas.

- Allons Bella, où est donc passée ton envie de… Comment tu as dis déjà ? Ton envie de « faire ça dans les règles » ?

- Disparue.

- Nous ne le feront pas maintenant, bien que j'en aie aussi envie que toi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin.

- Ah ! Tiens dont ! Et j'ai besoin de quoi au juste ?

- Tu tenais à te montrer responsable, la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici, tu te rappelles ? Tu m'as dit que tu voulais que tout soit parfait. Tu m'as fait tout un discourt et tu m'as dit que je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis, que je n'essayerais même pas. La phrase exacte à été : « _Pas en sachant que tout cela est ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin _». Donc je respecte tes choix et on attendra notre nuit de noces. **_(2)_**

- Non ! M'exclamai-je. Je te veux. Maintenant. Aucun moment ne pourrait être plus parfait que ce moment là. S'il te plaît. Je suis pleinement consciente de ce que je dis en ce moment. On en a envie tous les deux, Edward, alors pourquoi retarder ce moment ? Je tenais à ce que tout soit parfait. C'est parfait. Je voulais que ce soit fait dans les règles, c'est fait. Le mariage est programmé, presque tout est prêt. Mes parents sont au courant, et Alice a eut son plaisir. Tout c'est passé comme je le voulais. Oublie ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. Je ne veux plus attendre. Je ne **peux** plus attendre.

Il me regardait d'un air torturé. Il le voulait aussi. Il doutait seulement de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se contrôler…

_"N'aie pas peur," murmurai-je  
"Nous nous appartenons l'un et l'autre."  
Je fus brutalement écrasée par la réalité de mes propres mots.  
L'instant était si parfait, si juste, il n'y avait pas à en douter.  
Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, me tenant contre lui...  
C'était comme si chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps était un fil vivant.  
"Pour toujours" confirma-t-il._

_**(3)**_

Il m'embrassa encore. Ses mains parcouraient avidement mon corps, les miennes passaient sous sa chemise. Son corps froid se pressa contre le mien. Je perdais la raison, je m'enfonçais dans un rêve merveilleux, et, dans ses bras, je ne doutais plus. J'allais lui appartenir de toutes les manières possibles. Je n'avais pas peur. Je sentis ses mains sur mon ventre. Il me regarda, interrogateur. Je lui fis un sourire, et il enleva doucement mon débardeur. Il embrassa chaque millimètre carré de ma peau, et moi à chaque baiser, je frissonnai. Non pas de froid, mais de plaisir… Je me débattis avec sa chemise, et un instant plus tard, elle se retrouva à plusieurs mètres de nous. Je regardais Edward, surprise, et vis son sourire. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, sur son torse parfait. Il était beau. Magnifique. Merveilleux. Lui aussi me regardait… Je rougis, et il m'embrassa de nouveau le ventre, ne quittant pas mes yeux des siens. Je sentis mon pantalon glisser doucement… Et fermai les yeux de plaisir.

Quelles belles retrouvailles. Ce fut ma dernière pensée à peu près cohérente...

* * *

**_(1)_** Page 515 de _Hésitation_

**_(2)_** Pages 598 à 601 de _Hésitation_

**_(3) _**Apparemment, cet extrait ferait partie de la préface de Breaking Down.

Alors ? Vous vous y attendiez pas à celle là hein ? Héhéhé ! Je voulais pas faire comme tout le monde à leur faire attendre la nuit de noce... Une petite explication au fait, pour notre Alice en colère : Edward à lancé la première "bombe" de leur petite gueguerre, et il se trouve qu'il s'est attaqué à ce qu'elle venère le plus au monde : Son dressing ! Voilà, plus d'explication dans le prochain chapitre, où Edward va devoir expliquer à Bella ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que là, ils ont plus vraiment ça en tête ! Mdr

Désolée d'avoir coupé là, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas vous faire trop fantasmer... XD A vous d'imaginer la suite à votre manière ! M'en voulez pas hein ?!

La suite bientôt, et le mariage devrait plus tarder ! Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, je vais vous avouer un petit truc : Le mariage de Bella ne sera pas tout rose ! Voilà, je ne vous en dis pas plus !

**REVIEWS PLIZZ :D**


	14. Alice fait du boudin

**Me revoilà ! Après quelques mois d'absence, je suis désolée... J'avais plus vraiment le coeur à écrire, mais bon je m'y remets ! Voilà donc la suite, c'est un chapitre pas très interressant, je m'en excuse, et surtout très court, mais j'ai déjà une idée du suivant et j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux de couper ici ! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !**

* * *

Quand le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel, nous étions toujours dans notre clairière, enroulés dans la couverture qu'Edward avait emportée pour le déjeuner. Nous étions restés couchés l'un contre l'autre, complètement nus, les yeux dans les yeux. Le temps s'était comme arrêté, et le silence n'avait été rompu qu'aux alentours de midi lorsqu'Edward m'avait demandé si j'avais faim. Je lui avais répondu que non. Puis ça avait de nouveau été le silence. Un silence terriblement agréable, que l'on aurait brisé pour rien au monde. Le monde pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner, cela ne nous concernerait pas. Dans notre bulle confortable, nous n'étions que tous les deux, plus épris l'un de l'autre que jamais. En cette après midi, nous ne doutions plus. Nous savions ce qui allait se passer, c'était si évident. Nous allions nous marier, il allait me transformer en vampire, et nous passerions l'éternité ensemble, à nous aimer de tout notre cœur glacé. Tout irait bien, nous n'aurions plus jamais de problèmes. C'était comme si ici, en ce moment, rien ni personne ne pouvait nous atteindre.

Malheureusement, le soir arrivait à grands pas et la chaleur de ce radieux jour d'aout s'échappait. Contre la peau fraîche de mon amour, j'eu un frisson, qu'il remarqua forcément. Edward parut revenir sur terre et soupira.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, dit-il avec une pointe de regrets.

Il embrassa délicatement mes lèvres et se rhabilla dans un temps record. Je m'habillai à mon tour, aussi vite que possible, gênée par les yeux d'Edward sur mon corps. Celui-ci le remarqua et dit avec un sourire :

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

Je m'empourprai alors qu'il se rapprochait et passait une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, je savais déjà ce qu'il me dirait. Enfin prête, il prit tendrement ma main dans la sienne le temps de quitter la clairière. Arrivés entre les arbres, il me prit dans ses bras à la manière d'un bébé tandis que le prenais le sac de mes provisions de ce matin. Je posai ma tête contre son torse, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il commençait à courir.

- Au fait, dis-je, qu'as-tu fait à Alice pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil ce matin ?

Son rire s'envola entre les arbres et il me répondit :

- Disons que je me suis attaqué à la chose qu'elle chérit le plus au monde… Sa garde robe.

- Et euh… Pourquoi avoir fait ça au juste ? Elle ne t'avait rien fait, si ?

- Mais si ! Hier soir, quand vous êtes revenus, elle m'a empêché de te voir. Elle m'a sauté dessus dès votre arrivée, alors que moi je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de te prendre dans mes bras, et elle le savait pertinemment. Tu connais Alice, elle peut se montrer très agaçante. Alors je l'ai menacée de t'emmener à Las Vegas comme tu le désirais l'autre jour, et elle m'a déclaré la guerre…

J'éclatai de rire. C'était Alice tout craché, je la voyais très bien sauter sur Edward pour l'embêter… Et moi qui étais endormie à ce moment là…

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir vu ça !

Il m'expliqua ensuite que la première bombe de leur guerre avait été lancée par lui-même, en s'attaquant donc à la garde robe de notre très chère Alice. Vu qu'elle l'avait traité de ver de terre la veille, lors de leur conclusion de leur pacte comme quoi le meilleur gagnerait, cela avait donné des idées à Edward, et il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de mettre des centaines de vers un peu partout dans les vêtements de sa sœur. Bien évidemment, cela avait grandement contrarié Alice et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait été dans cet état le matin. Quand je lui posai la question sur la provenance des vers, il me répondit avec une mine dégoutée qu'il avait juste été en acheter dans un magasin en vendant pour la pêche, en l'occurrence, la boutique des Newton. Il n'allait quand même pas perdre son temps à fouiller la terre pour trouver ses bestioles répugnantes. J'imaginais assez la quantité qu'il avait dû acheter pour saboter l'armoire d'Alice… Je frissonnai de dégout et dit :

- Ça arrive souvent, les farces comme ça ?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il me déposait sur le seuil de la maison des Cullen et Alice arrivait.

- Bella, demain, shopping, déclara-t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait envisager aucune négociation. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester quand elle me coupa :

- Il me faut une nouvelle garde robe, puisque ton imbécile de futur mari a fichu en l'air la mienne.

Edward ricana, et Alice et moi lui lançâmes un regard noir. Alice parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné, et moi parce qu'il aurait du prendre ma défense, en bon petit ami qui se respecte. Il me fit un regard d'excuse, et Alice s'éloigna vers le garage en marmonnant les paroles incompréhensibles pour mes pauvres oreilles d'humaine. Edward par contre paraissait fort amusé... La jeune vampire sortit sa Porsche et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Etonnée, je demandai à Edward :

- Où va-t-elle toute seule ?

- Oh, Carlisle lui a dit d'aller acheter une nouvelle porte et un nouveau lit pour ma chambre, fit-il non sans sourire. Après tout elle n'avait qu'à pas tout casser.

- Mais tout va rentrer dans la voiture ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, elle va se débrouiller. Elle est juste un peu en colère parce que personne n'a voulu l'accompagner. Ne t'en fait pas ma Bella, demain elle sera de nouveau fidèle à elle même…

- Oui, en même temps, une Alice boudeuse pendant qu'elle dévalise les boutiques n'est pas une Alice.

- Certes, répondit-il sur un ton compatissant ; il savait combien j'avais horreur des sorties shopping d'Alice...

Il enlaça ma taille et m'emmena vers la maison. Nous n'étions que le soir, et pourtant j'angoissais déjà pour le lendemain. Alice allait me faire payer la farce d'Edward, j'en étais persuadée…

* * *

**Voilà, désolée encore pour le retard et j'espère que vous allez me pardonner ? :S J'ai un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain, surtout que j'ai craqué et que j'ai lu les spoilers (HONTE A MOI ! XD) et que je regrette de les avoirs lu, mais bon je vais essayer de rester fidèle à mon idée de départ... D'ailleurs, je vous demanderais, si vous mettez des reviews, de ne pas divulguer de spoilers, c'est une question de respect pour les autres lecteurs, mais bon, je vous fait confiance :) Sur ce, à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas, un petit commentaire, ça encourage **

**Prochain chapitre : Sortie entre filles et rencontre(s ?) inatendue(s ?) Et surement au point de vue d'Alice ! :P  
**


End file.
